L'Équipe Orange
by Peter Rhydon
Summary: Voici la version française de ma toute première histoire parue sur ce site. Il s'agit des aventures d'un garçon qui se retrouve transformé en Pokémon et qui forme éventuellement une équipe de sauvetage avec un Mudkip amical.
1. Une découverte choquante

**CHAPITRE 1 : UNE DÉCOUVERTE CHOQUANTE**

Tout commença par un grand noir. L'obscurité. Je me sentais flotter dans un immense océan noir, sans lumière, sans gravité. Je regardai tout autour de moi, dans l'espoir de voir une quelconque lueur à l'horizon. Mais rien. Absolument rien… Aucune trace de couleur nulle part. Que du noir. Le noir tellement foncé, tellement perçant qu'il en devient aveuglant. Le noir qui traverse les yeux comme un laser et qui vient chatouiller les recoins sensibles de l'esprit.

J'étais prisonnier d'un monde ténébreux où les sens semblent devenir inexistants. Je ne pouvais rien voir, ni entendre, ni sentir. Aucune lumière, aucun son. Rien à toucher, rien à ressentir. Où étais-je d'abord? Étais-je mort? Dans le coma? Tout cela n'était pas naturel. Que se passait-il à la fin?

Je restai là, seul en train de flotter dans cet infini obscur. Je regardai encore une fois de chaque côté. Rien. Même en essayant de me pencher pour examiner les parties de mon corps, je ne semblais rien apercevoir. Tout était disparu.

Finalement, j'ai commencé à ressentir quelque chose. Une brise semblait provenir de cet horizon infini et inexistant. Une légère brise qui commença à m'envelopper. Quelle sensation… C'était le premier signe que quelque chose pouvait briser ce néant qui était ma prison. Ce souffle me sembla libérateur. Il se fit alors de plus en plus fort, mais sans devenir violent. Non, cette brise s'annonçait comme salvatrice.

Et puis, alors que j'étais en train de prendre subitement plaisir à ce paisible zéphyr, je perçus ce qui ressemblait vaguement à un son. Oui, c'était un son. Je ne pouvais clairement dire ce que c'était, mais c'était définitivement un son. Il se fit entendre pendant une seconde ou deux, puis se tut. Ce fut bref, mais cet instant me parut bien long. Après un silence tout aussi bref, un son similaire se fit entendre. Il dura aussi longtemps, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il était plus fort qu'avant. Un autre silence. Allais-je entendre ce son à nouveau? Oui, il revint, encore plus fort. Cela ressemblait à un chuchotement, mais il sembla assourdissant. C'est alors que j'eus l'étrange sentiment que ce son n'était pas ordinaire. Ce n'était pas la brise qui émettait ce son. Ça provenait d'une autre source. Ce son ressemblait à un appel… À une voix…

Plus la voix revenait, plus elle semblait forte. Finalement, je crus comprendre que cette voix semblait formuler des mots, mais je ne pouvais les identifier. Mais comme cette voix se faisait constamment plus forte à chaque fois qu'elle revenait, je décidai d'attendre. Attendre que les mots se construisent d'eux-mêmes.

« Allô? »

Ce fut le premier mot que je discernai clairement. Quelqu'un m'appelait, mais comment y répondre?

« Peux-tu m'entendre? »

Oui, je pouvais l'entendre. Mais qui était-ce? D'où provenait cette voix? C'était une voix masculine, sans aucun doute, mais je ne vis personne. Cette personne était-elle visible? Était-ce un esprit surnaturel qui ne communique que dans l'esprit? Je cherchai autour de moi. Toujours rien. Seulement la noirceur, la brise et cette mystérieuse voix.

« Allô? Réveille-toi, s'il te plaît. Réveille-toi. »

Réveille-toi? Étais-je endormi? Ou inconscient? Tout devenait clair. J'étais inconscient et tous ces signes semblaient m'indiquer que je reprenais tranquillement conscience. Cette noirceur… C'était clair, mes yeux étaient fermés. Cette brise, c'était celle du monde extérieur. Cette voix… Quelqu'un était près de moi et m'incitait à me réveiller.

Puis soudainement, un intense éclair apparut au loin. Une ligne horizontale blanche et éclatante qui se mit à grandir et à s'approcher de moi. Elle se rapprocha et se mit à m'engouffrer. Cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, mais le temps semblait couler au ralenti. Oh, quelle lumière douloureuse…

Une silhouette apparut alors au milieu de cette lumière. Une forme ovale. Avec quelque chose à chaque extrémité qui pointait vers l'extérieur. Et au milieu de cette forme, une autre chose différente pointait vers le haut.

Je réussis à ouvrir les yeux. Je ne savais pas que ce geste inné pouvait nécessiter un effort aussi surhumain. Les couleurs se mirent à revenir et apparurent sur la silhouette qui se tenait devant moi. Du bleu. Foncé et pâle. Et de l'orange aux extrémités. Je vis également deux yeux noirs se fixer sur moi.

Réalisant que j'étais couché sur le dos, je tentai de me redresser. Je me sentais faible, mais je réussis quand même à me mettre en position assise.

« Tu es réveillé! Enfin! », dit la voix.

Je regardai en face de moi et je vis enfin la source de cette voix. C'était un Mudkip. Il me regardait attentivement et je vis un large sourire se dessiner sur son visage.

« J'étais inquiet. », dit-il, « Tu étais inconscient et tu ne répondais pas. »

« Ben, je vais bien maintenant, répondis-je, mais… » Puis quelque chose me frappa.

« Hé! Est-ce que tu viens de parler? »

Le Mudkip me regarda avec un air confus.

« Oui… » Un moment de silence. « Quelque chose ne va pas? »

Il parlait vraiment! Un Mudkip qui parle! Oh mon Dieu, je devais être en train de rêver!

« Tu parles vraiment!!! »

Le Mudkip continua de me fixer avec le même regard pendant quelques secondes, puis prit un air songeur.

« Es-tu sûr que tu vas bien? »

« Ben, je n'en suis plus trop sûr maintenant! »

« Tu as l'air bizarre… Est-ce que tu essaies de me faire croire que tu n'as jamais vu un Pokémon qui parle avant? Je ne te crois pas. »

« Je te jure que non! Je n'ai jamais vu un Pokémon parlant de toute ma vie! »

« Eh bien... Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que tu es vraiment bizarre pour un Charmander… »

« Mais je… » Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?

« Quoi? Un Charmander? »

« Ben oui, c'est ce que tu es. Tu es un Charmander... »

J'avais peur maintenant. Il croyait que j'étais un Charmander!

Cela me semblait comme étant la déclaration la plus folle que j'aie jamais entendue, mais une chose me semblait bizarre. Je regardai attentivement ce Mudkip. Ce type de Pokémon est habituellement très petit, mais celui-ci semblait m'arriver au niveau des épaules. Et en plus, il parlait?

Je regardai mes mains et je poussai instantanément un cri de consternation. Mes mains et mes bras étaient orangés!!! Je baissai les yeux un peu plus pour voir le reste du corps, seulement pour m'apercevoir que mon torse était jaunâtre et mes jambes et mes pieds étaient oranges également. Des courtes griffes sortaient de l'extrémité de mes pieds, là où mes orteils auraient dû se trouver.

J'étais paniqué maintenant. Je tâtai mon corps avec mes petites mains pour vérifier que je ne rêvais pas. Non, tout semblait réel.

Une vision d'horreur me traversa l'esprit en un éclair… Tranquillement, je tendis ma main gauche derrière mon corps et descendis mes doigts gentiment le long de mon dos. Jusqu'à ce que je touche à quelque chose d'extrêmement inhumain. Se pourrait-il que…? Je tournai la tête au maximum pour réaliser que mes craintes étaient confirmées : j'avais une queue! Une longue queue orange se terminant par une flamme!

Il n'y avait aucun doute possible : j'étais bel et bien un Charmander!!!

Le Mudkip regardait toute la scène avec étonnement. Il ne semblait pas trop savoir comment réagir face au spectacle qui se dessinait devant lui. Il ne semblait pas savoir quoi dire.

« Est-ce que ça va? », finit-il par dire.

« Est-ce que ça va?, répétai-je. Non, ça ne va pas! Tu m'as vu? Je suis un Charmander! »

Son regard changea à nouveau pour laisser place à un mélange d'étonnement et d'amusement. Bien sûr, je venais de réaliser que j'avais dit la chose la plus stupide à dire…

« Évidemment, tu es un Charmander. », répondit-il, « Qu'y a-t-il? Tu t'imagines être quelque chose d'autre? » Le ton de sa voix était moqueur, mais il était loin de se douter du sérieux de la réponse que j'allais lui donner :

« Je ne suis pas un Charmander! Je suis un humain! »

L'expression sur le visage du Mudkip changea complètement. C'était sans doute la dernière réponse à laquelle il s'attendait.

« Un humain? », dit-il lentement.

« Oui, un humain! Un garçon humain! », répondis-je, insistant.

Le Mudkip ne dit pas un mot. Il sembla m'étudier attentivement, comme pour tenter de déceler ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir d'humain dans le Charmander qui se dressait devant lui.

« Un garçon humain? »

Je sentais bien qu'il ne semblait pas me croire. Mais comment pourrais-je tenter de le faire croire à ce que je disais? Je me regardai attentivement moi-même, encore une fois. Mon corps reptilien, d'une couleur de feu ardent, ma longue queue… Il fallait me rendre à l'évidence, rien ne semblait laisser croire, du moins physiquement, que j'avais quelconque caractéristique humaine. J'étais un Pokémon, du moins en apparence.

Le Mudkip prit la parole à nouveau : « Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé alors? Si tu es un humain, comment es-tu devenu un Pokémon? » Oh, la question piège…

« Ben… »

Je cherchai dans ma tête, tentant de comprendre moi-même, mais aucun indice ne m'apparut. Je réfléchis très fort… Non, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui m'arrivait. Ou de ce qui m'était arrivé avant.

« Je ne sais pas… », finis-je par avouer, « Tout est flou dans ma tête. Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de rien. »

Le Mudkip reprit son air songeur, pendant que j'étais encore confus quant à ce qui m'arrivait. Je regardai autour de moi, afin de voir où je me trouvais. Peut-être cet endroit m'était-il familier…

Nous étions dans une clairière herbacée, presque entourée entièrement d'arbres. De grands arbres majestueux. Je crus reconnaître que la majorité d'entre eux étaient des conifères, mais il y avait également quelques arbres feuillus plus petits. Et il y avait également quelques bosquets au pied de certains arbres. Mais l'endroit où j'étais situé était quelque peu éloigné des arbres. Cette clairière herbacée agissait comme un sentier vert pâle qui traversait les arbres comme une large avenue, éclairée par le soleil luisant.

Quel était cet endroit? Je n'en avais vraiment aucun souvenir. Je n'étais jamais venu là avant… Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais…

Je me tournai vers le Mudkip. « Où sommes-nous? Quel est cet endroit? »

« Tu n'es jamais venu ici avant? C'est le Petit Bois. »

« Le Petit Bois? » Je réfléchis… Non, ce nom ne m'était définitivement pas familier.

« Tu ne connais pas le Petit Bois? », demanda le Mudkip.

« Non, je ne connais pas cet endroit. », répondis-je.

« Ça alors! Tu es bien le premier Pokémon que je croise à ne pas connaître le Petit Bois! Tu connais la Place Pokémon, au moins? »

Je réfléchis encore une fois… La Place Pokémon? Qu'est-ce que c'est que la Place Pokémon? Était-ce un centre commercial ou quelque chose du genre?

« La Place Pokémon? Non, ça ne me dit rien non plus… »

Je sentais l'exaspération se former dans l'esprit de Mudkip et se dessiner sur son visage. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire? Allait-il concéder que j'étais bien un humain transformé en Pokémon ou bien allait-il déclarer que j'étais simplement fou à lier?

« Tu ne connaîs pas la Place Pokémon, non plus? » Quelques instants de silence… « Tu es sûr que tu ne te moques pas de moi? »

« Non, je te le jure! » dis-je, exaspéré à mon tour, « Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer, mais il se passe quelque chose de vraiment bizarre. Je suis un humain et soudainement, je suis un Pokémon. Je me retrouve dans un endroit que je ne connais pas et je n'ai absolument aucun souvenir de ce qui a bien pu me passer. »

Je m'approchai du Mudkip, me mis à genoux et le regardai droit dans les yeux, au point où je pouvais presque voir mon visage de Charmander dans son regard. « Je sais que c'est dur à croire, mais c'est la vérité. Crois-moi, s'il te plaît! »

Nos regards restèrent croisés, le temps que Mudkip trouve quelque chose à dire. Finalement, il ouvrit la bouche :

« C'est… C'est vraiment dur à croire… Mais tu as l'air tellement sincère… Et tellement convaincu de ce que tu dis… » Il ferma alors les yeux et un large sourire se dessina sur son visage. « D'accord, je veux bien te croire. » Bon, au moins, c'est déjà ça de gagné, pensai-je. « Mais, reprit Mudkip, ça risque de prendre du temps avant que je m'y habitue. »

Je me redressai et regardai le ciel bleu, dénué de nuages. « Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas le seul. », dis-je sarcastiquement.

« As-tu un nom? », demanda Mudkip. Mon regard retournera vers lui. « J'ai entendu parler des humains et il paraît qu'ils se donnent des noms pour se différencier les uns des autres. As-tu un nom? »

« Bien entendu, mon nom est… »

Mon nom… Un instant… Comment cela se pouvait-il? Je ne me souvenais plus de mon nom!!!

Mudkip me regardait avec les yeux grands ouverts. Il semblait troublé, voire légèrement effrayé. J'imaginais qu'un sentiment de panique devait s'afficher clairement sur mon visage.

« Tu… Tu ne te souviens pas non plus? », demanda-t-il.

J'essayai de me calmer, mais j'étais complètement chamboulé. C'est pourtant simple de se souvenir de son nom! Pourquoi en étais-je incapable? Qu'est-ce qui se passait enfin?!

Je mis mes mains de chaque côté de mon crâne. J'avais l'impression que ma tête allait exploser. Je me penchai légèrement vers l'avant, une force puissante surgissant dans mon esprit.

« Charmander? » J'entendis la voix de Mudkip. Sa voix était calme et imperturbable. Il avait gardé pratiquement le même ton depuis qu'il avait commencé à me parler lorsque je me suis réveillé.

« Charmander?... Calme-toi… »

Je respirai rapidement, tentant de faire sortir de mon corps ce sentiment de panique qui me paralysait.

« Calme-toi… »

Je me mis à genoux, haletant comme si je venais de courir le Poké-marathon sans passer au ravitaillement.

« Calme-toi. Ça va aller. »

Je me mis à respirer normalement. Le calme revenait tranquillement dans mon corps et mon esprit, mais il ne pouvait effacer ce traumatisme terrible. Le fait que je ne me souvenais plus de rien, pas même de mon nom.

« Je… Je suis désolé. », dit Mudkip, « Je n'aurais pas dû… »

« Non. », l'interrompis-je, « Non, ça va. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Je… Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Mais je crois que je vais laisser tomber les questions pour un moment, d'accord? »

Il prononça cette phrase avec un sourire. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire également.

« C'est… C'est vraiment une journée bizarre. », dit-il, « Enfin, je veux dire… Tu es… vraiment différent des autres Pokémon que je connaisse… C'est… C'est juste bizarre… »

C'était un euphémisme de dire que c'était « juste bizarre », mais c'était difficile de trouver un terme plus approprié à la situation. Je me trouvais là, dans un lieu inconnu, dans un corps complètement différent, dans un état d'amnésie complète. Que pouvait-il se passer d'autre?

« Au secours! Aidez-moi! », se fit entendre une voix au loin.

J'avais l'impression que ma folle journée était loin d'être terminée…


	2. Le premier sauvetage

**CHAPITRE 2 : LE PREMIER SAUVETAGE**

« Au secours! Aidez-moi! »

La voix provenait des bois. Le Petit Bois, comme Mudkip appelait l'endroit. Je sentais que la voix pouvait provenir d'assez loin, car il ne semblait y avoir personne dans cette forêt, autre que ce Pokémon (j'osais imaginer que c'était un Pokémon). Cette voix féminine pouvait ainsi traverser à travers les arbres et les bosquets, sans rencontrer aucun obstacle sur sa route.

Difficile par contre d'apercevoir de qui il s'agissait. Les rayons du soleil passaient faiblement à travers le feuillage des arbres, créant ainsi certaines zones d'ombre dont la taille était nettement considérable et réduisant grandement la visibilité dans certains recoins de la végétation.

Finalement, au milieu de tout cet ombrage, une silhouette se forma, émergeant de l'obscurité, et s'approchait de Mudkip et moi. Je crus alors reconnaître cette forme. C'était un petit corps rond duquel émergeaient une paire fine d'ailes arrondies, ainsi que deux antennes au sommet. Le Pokémon volait très rapidement, comme pour fuir un poursuivant.

« Aidez-moi! »

C'était la même voix qui se fit entendre, seulement encore plus forte. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute, c'était bien ce Pokémon qui appelait à l'aide. Mais je ne voyais que ce Pokémon et aucun autre. Aucune trace d'ennemis ou de poursuivants ou de personne d'autre.

Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de nous et se pointait alors dans la zone plus éclairée de l'orée des arbres. Mudkip et moi la vîmes enfin de façon claire : c'était un Butterfree.

Elle émergea de la lisière du bois et en nous apercevant, s'arrêta brusquement dans son vol à haute vitesse. Elle était visiblement paniquée et elle haletait, sans doute essoufflée.

« Aidez-moi, je vous en supplie! »

« Madame? Que se passe-t-il? », demanda Mudkip.

« Mon bébé… Mon pauvre petit Caterpie… » Le Butterfree respirait tellement rapidement qu'elle devait pratiquement faire une pause entre chaque phrase, aussi courte pouvait-elle être.

« Qu'y a-t-il donc? », demandai-je.

« Il y a eu… une attaque… »

« Une attaque? », dis-je.

« Une attaque… de Pokémon? », demanda Mudkip.

« Oui… », répondit-elle, « Des Pidgey… Des Pidgey nous ont attaqués, moi et mon petit. Ils étaient toute une volée... Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui leur a pris, mais… Ils volaient tranquillement au-dessus de nous, dans la forêt… Et puis soudainement… Ils ont piqué et ont foncé sur nous… »

« Quoi?! Ils ont fait ça? », s'exclama Mudkip avec étonnement.

« Oui… Et pourtant, nous ne leur avons rien fait… Nous passions tranquillement, sans faire un bruit, sans parler… Mais… Ils l'ont quand même fait…»

Je sentais les larmes monter dans les yeux du Butterfree et sa voix devenir tremblante et saccadée.

« Les Pidgey nous ont attaqués... Et… Et… Je ne voyais plus rien. Seulement les Pidgey qui m'entouraient, en battant furieusement des ailes… Et puis ils sont partis… Envolés… Mais… Mais… Mon bébé n'était plus là. Mon… Mon Caterpie… Disparu!... Oh non, non, non… »

Elle était en sanglots maintenant. Je restai là, sans bouger. J'en étais incapable. J'imaginais que ce récit m'avait bouleversé, moi aussi. Mudkip avait l'air triste également.

« Vous… Vous n'avez pas cherché Caterpie vous-même? », demandai-je.

« J'ai tenté de le faire… », répondit-elle, « Mais j'avais peur… Trop peur… J'ai regardé aux alentours, mais je ne pouvais pas le voir. Et peu après que les Pidgey soient partis, j'ai entendu un autre battement d'ailes… Je croyais qu'ils revenaient pour moi, alors j'ai dû m'enfuir. »

Mudkip et moi restions là, sans rien dire.

« Il faut que je retrouve mon bébé… Il est sûrement encore dans le bois… Mais je ne peux pas y aller seule. Je… Je ne suis pas assez forte. Si les Pidgey revenaient, je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'ils pourraient me faire… »

Je jettai un regard vers Mudkip. Il fit de même. Nos regards se croisèrent. Son visage prit un air déterminé et il me fit un signe de tête. Je lui répondis par le même geste. C'était clair, nous avions la même idée en tête.

« Madame, nous allons retrouver votre garçon. », dit Mudkip.

Butterfree tourna la tête vers lui.

« Vraiment? »

« Vraiment. », répliquai-je, « Ces bois ont l'air dangereux, mais nous ne pouvons pas laisser votre bébé sans défense dans cet endroit, avec tous ces Pidgey qui rôdent. Nous allons le retrouver! »

Les yeux de Butterfree devinrent brillants. Il y avait un mélange de joie et de soulagement dans son visage.

« Oh, merci! Merci mille fois! Je souhaite de tout mon cœur que vous réussissiez. »

Mudkip s'avança vers Butterfree avec un air résolu imprimé sur sa figure.

« Nous allons réussir, je vous le promets. » Puis, il se tourna vers moi. « Allons-y, Charmander! »

J'acquiesçai de la tête et le rejoignis sur le bord des arbres.

* * *

Nous nous enfonçâmes dans le Petit Bois en marchant en ligne droite, suivant le tracé qu'avait emprunté Butterfree pour sortir de la forêt. En empruntant le même chemin, nous pourrions arriver au même endroit où les Pidgey auraient supposément attaqué. Peut-être que Caterpie se trouvait encore aux alentours. Mais c'était incertain. Il pouvait être n'importe où dans cette forêt.

La lumière du soleil filtrait de façon plus ou moins forte à travers la végétation. Les zones ombragées s'étendaient sur une large superficie. Ce manque de lumière n'était pas rassurant. J'avais le désagréable sentiment que quelqu'un pouvait surgir de derrière un arbre à tout moment.

Cela faisait déjà un certain moment que nous marchions à travers le bois sans voir personne. Aucun bruit non plus. Aucun signe de vie nulle part. Je ne trouvais pas cela naturel. Rien ne laissait présager qu'une volée de Pidgey se cachait dans les environs.

« Mudkip? » Mon nouvel ami tourna la tête vers moi. « Est-ce que la forêt s'étend pendant encore longtemps? »

« Nous sommes presque arrivés au centre. »

Eh bien, me dis-je. C'est pas mal pour un _petit_ bois.

« Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas. », dis-je à Mudkip. « Pourquoi des Pidgey attaqueraient-ils un Butterfree et son Caterpie sans raison? Il me semble que les Pidgey ne sont pas agressifs de nature… »

« Non, bien sûr que non. Mais il se passe des choses étranges depuis quelque temps dans la région. Plusieurs Pokémon ont commencé à se comporter de façon bizarre et à attaquer d'autres Pokémon sans raison. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Personne ne sait exactement. Mais plusieurs se demandent si ça ne serait pas lié à la croissance du nombre de désastres naturels qui nous ont frappés récemment… »

« Des… Des désastres naturels? », dis-je, intrigué, « Quels genres de désastres naturels? »

« Il y en a de toutes sortes. », répondit Mudkip, « Des avalanches, des glissements de terrain, des éboulements… Des tempêtes de pluie ou des tempêtes de grêle… Des journées anormalement chaudes ou anormalement froides… Mais ce qui se produit le plus souvent, ce sont des tremblements de terre… »

Génial, pensai-je. J'arrive dans ce monde juste au moment où des Pokémon commencent à agir en psychopathes et la nature est en train de devenir folle…

« Pourquoi ces deux phénomènes seraient-ils liés? », demandai-je à Mudkip.

« Les deux ont commencé à se produire sensiblement en même temps. Alors ils ont peut-être une origine commune… »

Mudkip et moi étions déjà en train de marcher dans la forêt depuis un bon bout de temps lorsque nous aperçûmes une zone qui semblait plus éclairée, pas très loin devant nous. Il semblait également y avoir moins d'arbres qu'aux alentours.

« C'est une clairière. », dit Mudkip, « Allons-y. »

Il nous fallut peu de temps pour nous y rendre. La clairière agissait sensiblement comme une oasis de soleil venant nous extirper du royaume ombragé des bois.

« Et maintenant? », dis-je, « Où allons-nous trouver Caterpie? »

« Il faudrait regarder aux alentours. Il ne devrait pas être loin pourtant. Nous devrions chercher… Oh, attends un peu… »

Je me tournai vers lui. Son regard devint soudainement fixe, presque gelé.

« Je sens quelque chose. » Il ferma les yeux, comme s'il désirait se concentrer sur quelque chose. « Oui, il y a quelque chose qui approche… »

« Se pourrait-il que ça soit Caterpie? »

Mudkip ouvrit les yeux, mais son visage prit un air peu rassurant. « Non… Définitivement pas… Ça se déplace beaucoup trop vite pour être un Caterpie… »

D'accord, ce n'était définitivement pas rassurant. J'ignorais comment Mudkip pouvait déterminer s'il y avait bel et bien quelqu'un qui venait vers nous, mais il semblait bien certain de ce qu'il disait.

Mudkip tourna la tête pour regarder derrière lui. J'eus à peine le temps d'en faire autant que je vis deux formes brunes plonger vers nous en poussant des cris stridents.

Le temps d'un réflexe, je pus plonger à plat ventre avant que la forme ne m'atteigne. Je sentis tout de même un lourd déplacement d'air dans mon dos et je sentis même la flamme de ma queue se faire agiter. La chose m'avait raté de très peu. Je relevai la tête pour voir deux Pidgey freiner dans leur élan pour ensuite remonter légèrement en l'air en décrivant une demi-vrille. Ils descendirent lentement pour se retrouver ainsi face à nous.

Je me remis debout rapidement, tandis que Mudkip se remit sur ses quatre pattes. Les Pidgey l'avaient raté aussi, fort heureusement. Mais nous n'étions pas tirés d'affaire pour l'instant, car les Pidgey s'apprêtaient à charger sur nous de nouveau. Nous n'avions plus le choix. Nous allions devoir les combattre pour les arrêter.

Nous étions face à face avec les Pidgey. Nous nous fixâmes un court moment, puis les deux oiseaux se mirent à foncer vers nous. Je restai immobile jusqu'à ce que les Pidgey ne soient qu'à un mètre ou deux de nous. Très rapidement, Mudkip et moi fîmes alors chacun un bond de côté pour les esquiver. Cela réussit, mais malheureusement, les Pidgey se retournèrent immédiatement et l'un deux m'asséna un coup de bec dans la poitrine.

Je tombai sur le dos en grimaçant de douleur. C'était un coup bien placé et je dus fermer les yeux pendant quelques secondes, tellement le coup me fit mal. Je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de semblable auparavant. Je crus même avoir perdu le souffle pendant un instant. Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, le Pidgey était tout juste au-dessus de moi. Il se mit à battre frénétiquement des ailes tout en poussant des cris aigus. J'ignorais ce qu'il cherchait à faire, mais je pouvais difficilement bouger moi-même, tellement il s'agitait si près de moi. J'étais toujours allongé sur le dos, n'ayant pas la possibilité ni l'espace pour me relever. J'essayai d'agiter mes mains pour faire fuir le Pidgey, mais rien n'y fit. J'étais toujours sous son emprise et il ne voulait vraiment pas me laisser aller. J'essayai d'agiter mes mains encore une fois. Seulement cette fois, je réussis à griffer le Pidgey dans l'abdomen. Il poussa un cri de douleur puis recula.

Les Charmander possèdent de petites mains, mais les griffes de ces dernières peuvent causer des dommages considérables à un adversaire de taille similaire. C'est ce que je venais de m'apercevoir et je réalisai que je pouvais me servir de mes griffes pour attaquer ce Pidgey. La blessure que je venais de lui infliger était suffisamment sérieuse pour qu'il baisse sa garde. Je me devais d'en profiter. Prenant mon élan, je bondis vers lui et le griffa une seconde fois, cette fois au visage. Il poussa un cri encore plus fort et se tordit littéralement de douleur. Il n'allait plus pouvoir tenir très longtemps.

« Charmander! » C'était Mudkip qui m'appelait. Je me retournai pour découvrir que mon ami était en bien fâcheuse position. L'autre Pidgey était en train de l'attaquer à coups de bec et Mudkip n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire. Je n'avais pas le choix. Je devais intervenir.

Profitant du fait qu'il avait le dos tourné, je crus pouvoir surprendre le Pidgey en crachant un peu de feu sur lui. Je me concentrai de toutes mes forces et fis feu. Mais rien ne sortit de ma bouche, sauf un léger rugissement. Quiconque m'aurait aperçu agir ainsi m'aurait sans doute trouvé mignon… Mais ce n'était définitivement pas le moment d'être mignon… Je réessayai encore une fois, mais sans succès. Puis une autre fois. Et une autre. Mais rien d'autre que de faibles rugissements. À force de m'époumoner ainsi, le Pidgey m'entendit, se retourna et fixa son regard sur moi.

Le Pidgey laissa Mudkip et s'envola à ras le sol, en s'éloignant dos à nous. J'ignorais ce qu'il tramait, mais je le vis soudainement faire demi-tour et se retrouver face à moi. Oh non, il allait me foncer dessus! Et ce fut exactement ce qu'il fit… Il se mit à charger à toute vitesse dans ma direction. Instinctivement, je réussis à me projeter vers l'arrière, tout juste avant que le Pidgey ne réussisse à m'atteindre. Je tombai encore une fois sur le dos sur l'herbe chaude et souple. Mais dans ma chute, je crus entendre en même temps non pas un, mais deux cris rapaces. Je relevai la tête rapidement pour m'apercevoir que le Pidgey venait de foncer directement… dans l'autre Pidgey, qui se trouvait encore derrière moi lorsque le premier effectua son attaque de charge dans ma direction.

Le choc fut terrible. Le Pidgey déjà affaibli par mes griffes reçut la charge directement dans le ventre. Il fut immédiatement mis K.-O. Quant à son assaillant involontaire, il se retrouva sérieusement amoché, mais il tenait encore debout.

« Finissons-en! », entendis-je Mudkip dire. Je vis mon copain reculer de quelques pas, puis il fonça à son tour vers le seul ennemi restant. Le Pidgey eût à peine le temps de tourner la tête que Mudkip le plaqua de toutes ses forces. Le choc projeta le Pidgey vers l'arrière à toute vitesse. Son vol forcé se termina abruptement lorsque son corps alla frapper un arbre très durement. Le Pidgey perdit connaissance aussitôt.

« Génial! Nous avons réussi! », m'écriai-je. Les deux Pidgey gisaient sans connaissance, près l'un de l'autre, terrassés par notre puissance supérieure. J'étais extrêmement fébrile. Je venais de remporter mon premier combat en tant que Pokémon, avec l'aide de Mudkip.

Je tournai la tête vers mon ami. Nous arborions tous les deux un large sourire. Nous venions de vivre des émotions intenses et nous avions dû endurer quelques douleurs, mais tous nos maux étaient disparus maintenant. Nous avions gagné. Et nous étions heureux.

Mais une chose demeurait : nous n'avions toujours pas trouvé Caterpie.

* * *

« Toujours rien? »

Ma voix résonnait à travers les arbres. Mudkip et moi étions de retour dans le bois depuis au moins une heure. En fait, j'ignorais combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis notre affrontement avec les Pidgey. J'avais quelque peu perdu la notion du temps. Les heures, les minutes, les secondes… Elles n'avaient plus aucune importance. Je ne pouvais désormais compter que sur les mouvements du soleil pour cerner le temps. Mais lorsque l'on se retrouve en pleine forêt, où le soleil peine à pénétrer à travers les feuillages, le temps cesse d'exister. Du moins, c'est l'impression que j'avais.

« Charmander! Je sens quelque chose! » Mudkip m'appela au loin. Je le rejoignis rapidement en zigzaguant à travers la végétation.

« Est-ce un bon signe cette fois? »

« Je ne sais pas. Mais il y a quelque chose tout près. » Comment faisait-il pour savoir? Selon moi, il avait un sixième sens… « Suis-moi, je crois que c'est par là… »

Personnellement, je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où chercher, alors aussi bien faire confiance à Mudkip… Je laissai mon ami me guider, même si au fond, je me doutais que même lui n'était pas trop sûr d'où nous allions. Tout ce que je sentais, c'est qu'il avait une intuition et qu'il était incapable de la laisser filer.

Nous marchâmes pendant quelques minutes, lorsque nous entendîmes une voix au loin. Une voix aigüe et prolongée, et qui semblait devenir de plus en plus forte au fur et à mesure que nous avancions. Il n'y avait plus de doute, il y avait bien quelqu'un là-bas. La voix se tut pendant quelques instants, mais Mudkip demeurait concentré et continua à me diriger dans la même direction. La voix se fit soudainement entendre à nouveau, mais cette fois, nous pouvions discerner des mots distincts. Et le premier mot qui se fit entendre fut le suivant :

« Maman? »

Lorsque nous entendîmes ce mot, nous savions que nous touchions au but. Une énergie nouvelle me revigora complètement. Je marchais plus rapidement, plus fermement. C'est alors que nous le vîmes.

Il errait gentiment, rampant sur le bord d'un arbre. Il semblait confus et perdu. Sa démarche était saccadée. C'était Caterpie.

Je ne marchais plus, je courrais. Il était là, enfin. Le fruit de nos recherches. Le fils disparu, à notre portée finalement.

« Maman, où es-tu? »

Sa voix était triste et ça se comprenait. Personne, à cet âge, ne veut être séparé de sa maman et se perdre dans l'inconnu. Mais son cauchemar était sur le point de prendre fin. Nous étions là pour le ramener vers la lumière.

« Caterpie? »

Le petit ver sursauta lorsqu'il entendit ma voix. En me voyant, il recula. Il semblait vraiment effrayé.

« Caterpie, n'aie pas peur. Nous sommes là pour te ramener à ta maman. »

Le jeunot ne m'avait pas lâché des yeux.

« Maman? »

« Viens avec nous. », dit Mudkip, « Nous allons te sortir d'ici, d'accord? »

Caterpie se rapprocha de nous très tranquillement. Il était craintif, mais je pouvais voir la crainte disparaître lentement et graduellement de ses grands yeux noirs. Il s'approcha de moi doucement. Je lui tendis la main.

« Tu peux nous faire confiance, Caterpie. Nous n'allons pas te faire mal. Nous sommes seulement là pour te ramener à ta mère. Viens avec nous et tu la reverras très vite. D'accord? » Caterpie me fit un signe de tête positif. « D'accord. »

Mudkip et moi repartîmes donc à travers la forêt en compagnie de notre jeune rescapé. Nous nous étions mis côte à côte tous les trois, Caterpie au milieu. Ainsi, Mudkip et moi pourrions le protéger s'il arrivait quelque chose. Mais j'espérais que ça ne se produise pas. Je ne souhaitais qu'une chose : sortir de ce bois et réunir Caterpie avec sa mère. Çela ne saurait tarder…


	3. La bonne chose à faire

**CHAPITRE 3 : LA BONNE CHOSE À FAIRE**

« Maman!!! »

C'était le moment que Mudkip et moi attendions avec une grande hâte. Aussitôt que Caterpie aperçut sa mère, il se libéra de notre protection pour se précipiter droit vers elle. Butterfree n'avait pas quitté la clairière d'où nous étions partis. Elle y attendait impatiemment le retour de son bébé, ainsi que de ses deux sauveurs.

Caterpie émergea dans la clairière en rampant aussi vite que son petit corps le lui permettait. À son âge, il ne pouvait évidemment pas se déplacer aussi rapidement qu'un Caterpie d'âge plus mûr, mais c'étaient la joie et le soulagement qui le transportaient en réalité. Sa vélocité était entièrement due au fait de voir le Pokémon qui se trouvait au beau milieu de la clairière dénudée d'arbres.

Dès qu'elle vit Caterpie sortir de l'ombre forestière, Butterfree se précipita immédiatement vers lui. Malgré le fait que j'étais quelque peu éloigné d'eux, j'arrivai à percevoir le regard de Butterfree. Il était identique à celui de son garçon : rempli de joie et de soulagement.

Les deux insectes finirent par se rejoindre. Caterpie se jeta littéralement dans les bras de sa mère et se mit à pleurer. Avec toute la peur, l'effroi et l'inquiétude qu'il avait accumulés à l'intérieur de lui dans la forêt, il était bien normal qu'il les évacue à travers ses larmes. Butterfree serra son fils fermement contre elle, en essayant de le consoler.

« Oh, trésor… Tout va bien. Maman est là maintenant… »

Sa voix ne pouvait cacher ses propres sanglots. Les larmes lui avaient également monté aux yeux. C'était clairement visible, même de l'endroit où j'étais.

C'était une scène émouvante. Je sentis mon cœur se réchauffer et ce n'était pas en raison du feu qui brûlait dans mon corps de Charmander…

Mudkip et moi sortîmes finalement des bois pour nous retrouver tout près de Butterfree et Caterpie. Lorsque Butterfree nous vit, je sentis l'émotion monter d'un cran dans ses yeux. À la joie et au soulagement s'était ajoutée la gratitude. Ne nous lâchant pas des yeux, elle laissa faiblement sortir un seul mot de sa bouche :

« Merci. »

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus…

----

« Je… Je ne pourrais jamais vous remercier suffisamment pour ce que vous venez de faire… »

Butterfree se tenait maintenant en l'air, le dos tourné vers la forêt, avec Caterpie bien installé à sa droite. Mudkip et moi étions face à eux, face au Petit Bois, endroit dont nous venions de triompher.

« Je veux dire… Caterpie représente tout pour moi… Je souhaite bien vous récompenser pour votre héroïsme, mais j'ai le sentiment que tout ce que je pourrais vous offrir ne saurait équivaloir ne serait-ce qu'à une fraction que ce que mon fils vaut pour moi… »

« Oh, ne vous en faites pas. », dit Mudkip, « Le fait qu'il soit sain et sauf, et maintenant à vos côtés, est pour nous la plus belle des récompenses. N'est-ce pas, Charmander? »

J'acquiesçai en souriant. Mais que pouvais-je faire d'autre? Que pouvais-je répondre d'autre? C'était une question à une seule réponse possible. Je ne pouvais quand même pas nier que ça m'avait fait plaisir de rendre service.

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers Caterpie. Le jeune ver ne m'avait pas lâché des yeux depuis un bon moment et il continuait à me fixer. Ses yeux étaient brillants. Et il y avait un certain sentiment d'admiration dans son regard. Il fallait bien le reconnaître, cela lui donnait un air plutôt adorable. J'envoyai un clin d'œil à Caterpie en souriant.

« Je tiens quand même à vous offrir ceci. » Mon regard retourna vers Butterfree qui s'approcha lentement du sol herbacé. Elle y déposa trois objets côte à côte, face à Mudkip et moi. Nous les regardâmes attentivement. Ils ressemblaient à trois petits fruits. Le premier était parfaitement rond, avec une peau apparemment rugueuse et était d'un bleu éclatant. Le deuxième fruit était de couleur rose et était également rond, mais son extrémité était un peu plus pointue. Quant au troisième fruit, il ressemblait à un cône inversé au sommet plutôt arrondi et aplati. Il était de couleur bleu pâle.

« Ceci est une baie Oran », expliqua Butterfree en désignant le premier fruit bleu. Elle pointa ensuite le petit fruit rose : « Et ceci est une baie Pecha. » Puis, elle nous pointa le troisième fruit bleu pâle : « Et voilà une baie Fraive. Je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais je vous prie de les accepter. »

« Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous les prendrons volontiers. », dit Mudkip en souriant. Puis, il tourna la tête vers moi : « Tu les prends, Charmander? »

Je lui lançai un regard incertain. Le sourire sur son visage s'atténua quelque peu.

« Tu ne marches pas sur tes quatre pattes toi, Charmander… »

« Ah… Heu… Oui, tu as raison… » D'accord, c'était un peu gênant…

Je me penchai donc et ramassai les trois baies gisant sur le sol.

« Merci encore. », dit Butterfree, « Il est tard maintenant. Nous devrions rentrer chez nous. » Elle s'adressa ensuite à Caterpie : « Viens trésor, nous retournons à la maison. »

« D'accord. », répondit le petit ver.

Butterfree se tourna vers Mudkip et moi.

« Au revoir. », dit-elle.

« Au revoir. », répondîmes-nous en chœur.

Les deux insectes se mirent ensuite en chemin. Nous les regardâmes s'éloigner pendant quelques instants. Le ciel commençait effectivement à devenir plus sombre. Le soir allait bientôt arriver.

« Quelle journée! », dit Mudkip, en regardant toujours Butterfree et Caterpie au loin.

« Charmander? »

Je tournai la tête en direction de mon copain, qui était déjà en train de me regarder.

« Il est tard et la nuit va bientôt tomber… As… As-tu un endroit où passer la nuit? »

« …Non… », me contentai-je de dire, en hochant lentement la tête.

Le visage de Mudkip prit un air pensif, avant de devenir souriant à nouveau.

« Dans ce cas, tu pourrais venir habiter chez moi! », s'exclama Mudkip, enthousiaste, « L'endroit où j'habite est très grand. Je suis certain qu'il y aurait suffisamment d'espace pour nous deux. Et je crois que ma maison te plaira beaucoup, Charmander. Alors? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis? »

Je fis mine de réfléchir, même si au fond, ma décision était déjà prise. C'était une proposition bien trop alléchante pour que je la laisse filer. Après tout, qu'aurais-je pu faire d'autre? Où aurais-je pu aller? Je venais d'arriver dans un monde qui m'était tout à fait inconnu… Un monde aux prises avec des dangers et des périls auxquels je ne pourrais assurément faire face seul. Des désastres naturels, je n'en avais pas encore idée. Mais avec ces Pidgey en furie que j'avais rencontrés plus tôt, j'étais convaincu qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal chez les Pokémon de la région. C'était clair : j'avais besoin de quelqu'un. Et Mudkip, dont la gentillesse évidente était immanquable dans son visage bleu de mer, me semblait bien être ce _quelqu'un_ dont j'avais besoin.

« C'est d'accord. », dis-je à Mudkip, « Si tu me le proposes ainsi, je veux bien aller vivre chez toi. »

Le visage de Mudkip s'illumina : « Génial!!! C'est super! Allons-y! »

Mudkip me fit signe de le suivre. Nous nous mîmes rapidement en route, Mudkip en tête et moi le suivant aveuglément. Mais je ne restai pas derrière bien longtemps. Je m'avançai à côté de Mudkip, car j'avais une question à lui poser.

« Est-ce bien loin? »

« Oh non, c'est tout près. », répondit mon ami, « C'est bien moins loin que la distance que nous avons parcourue aujourd'hui dans le Petit Bois. », ajouta-t-il en souriant.

« Oh. D'accord… »

« En parlant de ça, » ajouta Mudkip, « j'ai été bien impressionné de la manière dont tu t'es battu dans les bois… »

Je tournai la tête vers lui : « Vraiment? »

« Vraiment. Tu t'es défait très habilement du premier Pidgey. Et quand l'autre commençait à m'embêter sérieusement, c'était très intelligent de ta part de rugir pour détourner son attention… »

« Oh, mais ça… Ce n'était pas vraiment ce que je voulais faire… Je… Je voulais utiliser une attaque feu pendant qu'il avait le dos tourné, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à faire quoi que ce soit… »

« Oh… », Mudkip prit un air songeur, « Dans ce cas… Si tu n'as pas réussi… C'est probablement parce que tu n'es pas suffisamment fort pour l'instant… »

« Ah bon? », répliquai-je.

« Tu sais, chez tous les Pokémon, il y a certaines attaques qui sont innées. », m'expliqua Mudkip, « Mais la plupart des autres attaques sont acquises plus tard. Il faut du temps et de la patience. Mais surtout, ça prend de l'expérience pour devenir plus fort. Et l'expérience, elle s'acquiert surtout en combattant. »

« Donc, depuis cet après-midi, je suis devenu plus fort parce que j'ai combattu… mais pas suffisamment pour apprendre des attaques de feu. C'est bien ce que tu es en train de me dire? »

« C'est bien cela. »

J'étais quelque peu déçu. Je me sentais légèrement démuni.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Charmander. Tu n'es pas le seul Pokémon dans cette situation… »

Je baissai la tête, tout en continuant à marcher.

« Charmander… Je… Je suis un Pokémon eau, et pourtant je ne suis pas encore capable d'utiliser des attaques eau… »

Je retournai mon attention vers mon petit ami bleu.

« Je ne connais que les attaques de Charge, Rugissement et je peux également projeter de la boue. C'est tout… Pour le moment… »

« Pour le moment? »

« Je ne te le cacherai pas, Charmander. J'ai bien l'intention de devenir plus fort… Et je sens que c'est ce que tu souhaites aussi, n'est-ce-pas? »

« Ben… J'aimerais bien, en effet… »

« C'est pourquoi je pense que nous devrions nous serrer les pattes pour accomplir cet objectif. Ensemble, nous deviendrons plus forts! Qu'en dis-tu? »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Il fallait l'avouer, Mudkip était d'un optimisme inébranlable. Il prononçait chaque mot avec conviction, sans jamais hausser le ton. Je sentais toute la sincérité dans ses paroles. Rien qu'en l'écoutant parler, j'étais convaincu que Mudkip allait prendre les moyens pour arriver à ses fins. Je crus éprouver une certaine admiration à son égard.

Mudkip s'arrêta alors dans sa marche : « En fait, Charmander… Je crois que je viens d'avoir une idée… Nous pourrions former une équipe de secours ensemble… »

« Une équipe de secours? », dis-je, curieux, « Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'une équipe de secours? »

« Eh bien… », Mudkip avait l'air de réfléchir à sa réponse, « Tu te rappelles lorsque je t'ai parlé du grand nombre de désastres naturels et du comportement bizarre de plusieurs Pokémon? »

« Oui. », répondis-je.

« Eh bien, ces deux faits font en sorte que de nombreux Pokémon se retrouvent en danger et ont besoin d'aide. Les équipes de secours se chargent donc de se porter au secours de ceux qui en ont besoin… J'aimerais bien former une équipe de secours, car je souhaite aider les autres dans ces temps difficiles. Je rêve d'un monde où tous les Pokémon pourront vivre en paix… »

« Hum… D'accord, je vois. »

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis? Ça te dirait que nous formions une équipe de secours ensemble? »

Je posai ma main derrière ma tête. « Je ne sais pas trop. Ça m'a l'air plutôt… dangereux. »

« Ce n'est pas sans risque, évidemment… Mais penses-y, Charmander… Ça en vaut la peine. Ce serait l'occasion idéale de gagner de l'expérience et de devenir plus forts. Et n'y a-t-il pas une partie de toi qui te dit que d'aider les autres serait la bonne chose à faire? »

Je restai accroché sur la dernière phrase de Mudkip. Il avait un bon point. La bonne chose à faire… Je me mis alors à me rappeler du moment où Caterpie retrouva sa mère après que nous l'ayons sauvé des bois et à quel point cela m'avait touché. Sans oublier l'expression dans le regard de Caterpie par la suite.

« Tu as raison. », dis-je à Mudkip, « Ce serait la bonne chose à faire… Dans ce cas, c'est entendu. J'accepte de former une équipe de secours avec toi, Mudkip… »

« Ouais! Génial! », Mudkip était tout excité et ne tenait plus en place, « Merci beaucoup, Charmander! Toi et moi, nous allons devenir la meilleure équipe de toutes! »

Je souris radieusement. J'avais quelques inquiétudes certes, mais j'avais le sentiment que je venais de prendre la bonne position.

« Nous pourrions commencer dès demain… », dit Mudkip, « Nous pourrions aller au Bureau de poste Pelipper dans la matinée et nous inscrire officiellement. Oh, je sens que ça va être génial!... »

« Je n'en doute pas… », répondis-je, « Mais nous devrions nous rendre à ta maison d'abord. Est-ce loin encore? »

« Nous sommes déjà arrivés… »

« … Quoi? » J'étais quelque peu confus.

« Ça fait déjà quelques minutes que nous ne marchons plus, Charmander… », répondit Mudkip, « Ça veut dire que nous sommes arrivés. »

Je relevai la tête et remarquai la présence d'un haut mur de briques brunes, s'étendant sur une bonne longueur du sentier. Le mur semblait bifurquer à chaque extrémité, me laissant croire que ce mur était en réalité une clôture. Au sommet du mur, je crus discerner quelques torches, séparées les unes des autres de quelques mètres, peut-être trois ou quatre mètres. Il y avait également un large espace dans le milieu du mur, probablement une sorte d'entrée.

Je marchai jusqu'à ce grand espace. Une fois rendu, je découvris enfin ce qui se cachait de l'autre côté du mur.

Au milieu d'un grand terrain gazonné se dressait un très grand bâtiment entièrement construit en brique. La maison était complètement ronde et sa paroi circulaire s'élevait d'au moins cinq ou six mètres à partir du sol. Le toit formait un gigantesque dôme qui était également fait de brique. En fait, tout était fait en briques brunes, de la structure de la maison jusqu'à la clôture entourant le terrain. Une large ouverture en forme d'arche sur le devant de la maison servait d'entrée et deux torches enflammées étaient placées de chaque côté.

Je fixai la maison, incapable d'en détacher mon regard. Je ne m'aperçus même pas que Mudkip s'était discrètement glissé à ma droite.

« Alors, est-ce qu'elle te plaît? », demanda-t-il.

« C'est… C'est vraiment ta maison? »

Mudkip me fit signe que oui.

« Elle est magnifique, Mudkip! Je l'adore! »

« Je suis content qu'elle te plaise, Charmander. Au fond, je savais qu'elle te plairait. »

Je marchai lentement vers la maison et Mudkip fit de même, lorsqu'une voix surgit de derrière nous.

« Hé, les amis! »

Nous nous retournâmes et vîmes un drôle de Pokémon oiseau voler dans notre direction. Il était de très bonne taille et possédait un plumage blanc, avec des accents de bleu. Mais il possédait un bec gigantesque. En fait, il ressemblait à un bec sur lequel on avait posé un corps d'oiseau.

« Oh! Pelipper! », s'exclama Mudkip.

Le Pokémon oiseau s'approcha de nous, descendit tranquillement et se posa face à Mudkip et moi.

« Vous êtes ceux qui ont sauvé Caterpie du Petit Bois, n'est-ce-pas? »

Mudkip et moi hochâmes la tête.

« J'en étais sûr. J'ai appris ce que vous avez fait et j'ai décidé de venir vous féliciter personnellement. Je trouve que c'était très bien de votre part. »

« Oh, merci… »

« Il faut dire que c'est très rare que des Pokémon n'étant pas membres d'équipes de secours décident de s'aventurer ainsi dans des lieux dangereux… », dit Pelipper.

« Oh, tu tombes bien, Pelipper! », s'exclama Mudkip, « Mon ami Charmander et moi venions justement de décider de former une équipe… »

« Vraiment? », répondit Pelipper, « Excellent! Vous tombez vraiment bien. Nous recevons un nombre record de demandes d'aide par les temps qui courent. Et les équipes actuelles arrivent difficilement à fournir à la tâche. Je crois donc que votre aide serait grandement appréciée, les gars… »

« Ouais! Génial! », Mudkip était visiblement heureux de la tournure des évènements.

« Je vais donc retourner au bureau de poste immédiatement et vous inscrire. Et dès demain, vous serez officiellement une équipe de secours. »

« D'accord. Merci beaucoup, Pelipper. »

Pelipper se mit en position et prit son envol. Il s'éleva de façon verticale avant de brusquement s'arrêter et il redescendit exactement au même endroit d'où il venait de s'envoler.

« Oh, j'ai failli oublier… », dit-il, « Il me faut le nom de votre équipe pour que je puisse vous inscrire… »

« Le… Le nom? », demanda Mudkip.

« Oui. Ça me prend un nom… »

Mudkip se tourna vers moi : « Nous n'avions pas pensé à cela, Charmander… Qu'est-ce que tu en dis? Quel serait un bon nom pour notre équipe? »

« Je… Je ne sais pas… » Des millions de possibilités, mais comment choisir la bonne? Vraiment, je ne savais pas du tout…

Je m'adressai à Pelipper : « Comment les équipes choisissent-elles leur nom habituellement? »

« La plupart du temps, le nom de l'équipe est choisi parce qu'il réfère à une caractéristique commune à tous les membres de l'équipe. Par exemple, il y a une équipe qui s'appelle Hydro parce qu'elle ne compte que des Pokémon eau. Et il y en a une autre qui s'appelle Constrictor, parce que ses membres sont Octillery, Tentacruel et Cradily, trois Pokémon possédant des tentacules. »

Pelipper cessa de parler pendant quelques secondes, avant de continuer :

« Dans votre cas… Bien, c'est dur à dire… Je vous regarde, mais je ne remarque pas grand-chose… À vue d'œil, je dirais que votre seul trait commun est la couleur orange. Enfin, je veux dire… Charmander a un corps orangé et les ouïes de Mudkip sont également oranges. À part cela, je ne vois vraiment pas… »

« L'Équipe Orange… », dis-je, « Mudkip, qu'est-ce que tu en penses? Nous pourrions être l'Équipe Orange... Ça sonne bien à mes oreilles. »

« Tu as raison, Charmander. L'Équipe Orange… C'est parfait pour nous! J'adore ce nom! »

Puis, Mudkip se tourna vers Pelipper : « Pelipper, c'est réglé! Nous sommes l'Équipe Orange! »

Le Pokémon oiseau sourit de son large bec : « Très bien! J'inscrirai donc le nom d'Équipe Orange au bureau de poste. »

Pelipper battit lentement des ailes et s'éleva légèrement du sol.

« Je retourne au bureau de poste. Je repasserai demain matin pour vous livrer ce dont vous aurez besoin pour commencer vos missions. Je vous conseille d'aller vous reposer maintenant, faire le plein d'énergie… À demain, Équipe Orange! »

Il prit son envol et disparut dans le ciel où les étoiles commençaient lentement à apparaître, remplaçant bientôt la faible clarté que le soleil était encore capable de fournir pour la journée. Ma première nuit dans le monde Pokémon s'en venait. Et bientôt arriverait le lendemain… et le début officiel de l'Équipe Orange…


	4. Boue du matin

**CHAPITRE 4 : BOUE DU MATIN**

L'intérieur de la maison de brique était aussi impressionnant que l'extérieur. Impressionnant, dans le sens du sentiment d'espace que la maison procurait. Parce qu'en réalité, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à l'intérieur… Je pouvais prédire que la moindre de mes paroles serait accompagnée d'un écho. Ma voix parcourrait la pièce de long en large, ainsi qu'en hauteur, jusqu'au sommet du toit en dôme.

D'ailleurs, je remarquai que le dôme était le seul endroit de la maison où étaient installées des fenêtres. Elles étaient rondes, traversées de deux tiges perpendiculaires, séparant chaque fenêtre en quatre quartiers de taille égale. Il y avait six fenêtres en tout, à égale distance l'une de l'autre. Si quelqu'un avait décidé de relier le centre de chaque fenêtre, le résultat aurait dessiné un hexagone parfait.

Le plancher était entièrement couvert de dalles de pierre rectangulaires, sauf dans le milieu de la pièce. Là, les dalles étaient de formes et de couleurs irrégulières et leur arrangement formait un motif constituant en un cercle placé au milieu d'une série d'ellipses de tailles différentes.

Au fond de la salle se trouvait un foyer dans lequel était allumé un feu. La cheminée de brique montait le long du mur voûté pour finalement traverser le dôme qui servait de plafond. De chaque côté du foyer, il y avait deux piles de bûches de bois qui devaient vraisemblablement servir à alimenter le feu crépitant dans l'âtre de brique. J'ignorais comment Mudkip avait pu se procurer tous ces billots, mais il m'était d'avis qu'il devait avoir de bons contacts…

Devant le foyer, il y avait un immense tas de paille aplatie. J'imaginais que c'était ce qui servirait de lit à Mudkip et à moi. Il y avait bien assez d'espace pour nous deux.

Ce lit improvisé représentait la moitié du mobilier que contenait la maison. L'autre moitié consistait en une table de granit située du côté gauche de la pièce. La surface plane de la table de pierre reposait sur trois larges pattes de marbre de forme plutôt abstraite. À côté de la table, il y avait un grand récipient de granit qui contenait de l'eau très claire.

Il n'y avait plus de doute : cette maison était parfaite pour moi. Plus je l'observais et plus elle m'impressionnait. Ce n'était certes pas un palace, mais c'était une demeure bien plus qu'acceptable, surtout en considérant que j'aurais bien pu me retrouver errant et sans abri au terme de ma première journée dans le monde Pokémon. Mais le hasard (ou le destin) avait décidé de bien faire les choses pour moi et j'avais maintenant, non seulement un abri, mais aussi un sympathique colocataire. Je sentis d'ailleurs un besoin de m'exprimer auprès de ce dernier.

« Je… J'ai de la difficulté à imaginer que c'est vraiment ta maison, Mudkip… »

« En fait, ça fait peu de temps que j'habite ici… », me répondit-il, « Cette maison avait été abandonnée par ses précédents locataires et j'ai donc décidé de venir habiter ici. »

« En tout cas, ces locataires avaient du goût… »

« Je crois qu'en réalité, cette maison a été construite par une équipe de secours qui en ont fait leur base. Mais ils ont éventuellement décidé de déménager dans un lieu plus reculé. »

J'acquiesçai, en guise de compréhension.

« Tu as l'air fatigué, Charmander. Je me trompe? »

Je me mis à bailler. Je ne l'avais pas fait exprès, mais cela fut suffisant pour prouver à Mudkip qu'il avait raison. J'avais effectivement besoin de sommeil. Mudkip sourit.

« Il n'y a pas de doute, tu es fatigué… Mais je le suis également. Allons nous coucher. »

Mudkip se dirigea vers le tas de paille devant le foyer et s'y installa en se couchant sur le ventre. Je me dirigeai également vers le lit.

« Tu verras, Charmander. C'est très confortable. Mais si j'étais toi, je ferais attention… »

« Attention? », dis-je, confus, « Attention à quoi? »

« Attention à ce que ta queue ne mette pas le feu au lit.. »

J'écarquillai les yeux, avant de tourner la tête et de jeter un coup d'œil à l'appendice qui sortait du bas de mon corps. J'attrapai ma queue avec ma patte gauche et la ramena vers moi. Je me mis à l'observer attentivement en portant une attention particulière à la flamme qui brûlait au bout. Je ne pouvais en détacher mes yeux. J'étais comme fasciné… Ou étais-je plutôt hypnotisé?

Force est d'admettre que lorsqu'on est un humain, avoir une queue est la sensation la plus anormale que l'on puisse imaginer. En tant que Charmander, il y avait des aspects de ma défunte humanité que je pouvais toujours reconnaître. J'avais deux bras, deux pieds sur lesquels je pouvais marcher, une bouche, un nez (façon de parler) et deux yeux. Mais ce truc derrière moi… Oh, m'y habituerais-je? Et y voir sortir une flamme en plus… Vraiment, quelle sensation bizarre…

« Charmander? » Mudkip m'extirpa soudainement du fil de mes pensées et me ramena dans la réalité. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

Avec une expression un peu gênée, je lâchai ma queue. Celle-ci retourna automatiquement derrière moi. C'était une drôle de sensation, je ne pourrais l'expliquer convenablement.

« Désolé. », dis-je, « C'est juste que… Bien… Je suis un humain et… »

« Oui. », m'interrompit Mudkip, « Oui, je comprends parfaitement… »

« Me crois-tu vraiment, Mudkip? »

Son visage prit un air confus : « Qu… Que veux-tu dire? »

« Si je te dis que je suis un humain, me crois-tu réellement? »

Mudkip me fixa, réfléchissant sûrement en même temps.

« Oui… Oui, je te crois réellement… Très sincèrement. »

Je ne répondis point, mais je sentis un léger soulagement s'emparer de moi.

Je pris finalement place sur le lit de paille. Je me couchai sur le dos, plaçant ainsi ma longue queue entre mes jambes. Le bout enflammé dépassait le bord du tas de paille, évitant ainsi de l'enflammer.

« J'espère juste que tu ne bouges pas trop quand tu dors, Charmander… »

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne me suis jamais regardé dormir… »

« En tout cas… Bonne nuit, Charmander. »

« Bonne nuit, Mudkip. »

Je fermai les yeux et après quelques minutes seulement, j'étais parti pour le pays des rêves.

* * *

Il existe deux sortes de rêves. La première est le rêve tellement bouleversant qu'il peut rester imprégné dans notre esprit pendant quelques jours. Mais ça peut durer plus longtemps. Dans les cas extrêmes, il y a des rêves dont on peut se souvenir toute notre vie. Cela arrive dans le cas des cauchemars les plus terrifiants, des rêves révélateurs ou tout simplement, des rêves tellement bizarres que même le terme « surréaliste » voudrait dire peu.

Le second type de rêve est le rêve banal. C'est le type le plus fréquent. Simplement dit, on rêve puis on oublie. À l'instant où l'on se réveille, on ne se souvient plus du tout de ce que l'on a rêvé pendant la nuit. Dans ce cas-là, l'impression que l'on a est celle d'avoir dormi pendant huit minutes, alors qu'en réalité, huit heures se sont écoulées. Le temps semble alors perdre le rythme normal qu'on lui connaît.

Lorsque je me réveillai ce matin-là, je sus rapidement que mes rêves de la nuit se classaient dans la seconde catégorie. Je ne me souvenais d'absolument rien.

En ouvrant les yeux, je remarquai que le ciel à travers les fenêtres était de couleur plutôt rosée. Il s'agissait de la couleur du matin très tôt, lorsque la couleur bleue ne s'est pas encore réveillée.

Je jetai un coup d'œil du côté de Mudkip pour m'apercevoir qu'il dormait encore. Il avait gardé la même position que lorsqu'il s'était couché la veille. Et moi aussi d'ailleurs… J'étais toujours sur le dos, la queue entre les jambes. Je savais ce que cela voulait dire.

« Ce n'était donc pas un rêve… », murmurai-je faiblement, à moi-même.

Non, ce n'était pas un rêve. Tout ce qui était arrivé la veille. J'étais toujours un Pokémon. J'étais toujours dans ce monde. C'était bel et bien la réalité…

Mes paupières étaient lourdes. J'étais toujours fatigué. Sans attendre, je fermai les yeux et me rendormis presque aussitôt.

Je me réveillai un peu plus tard. J'avais probablement rêvé entretemps, mais je n'avais aucun souvenir de rêve en tête. Je regardai le plafond et vis que le ciel était devenu bleu clair. C'était le temps de se lever.

Je jetai un coup d'œil du côté de Mudkip, seulement pour découvrir qu'il n'était plus là. Je me levai d'un bond et scrutai la pièce du regard.

« Mudkip? Mudkip? »

Seul l'écho de ma voix me revint. C'était clair : Mudkip n'était définitivement pas dans la maison. Je sentis une vive inquiétude naître rapidement dans mon corps. Où était passé Mudkip? M'avait-il abandonné? Ou bien était-il simplement allé prendre l'air? Quoiqu'il en soit, je décidai d'en avoir le cœur net.

Je traversai la pièce en entier et me retrouvai dans l'entrée. Un autre pas, et je me retrouvai dehors. Mais Mudkip ne semblait pas être là non plus. Je regardai de chaque côté, devant la maison, mais aucune trace de mon ami.

« Mudkip? »

Toujours aucune réponse. Là, je commençais vraiment à être inquiet. Je me rendis sur le côté gauche de la maison afin de vérifier partout.

« Mudkip, où es-tu? » Je pouvais clairement sentir la panique dans ma voix. Mais cette fois, j'obtins une réponse :

« Charmander? Je suis derrière la maison! »

C'était bien la voix de Mudkip. Aussitôt que je l'entendis, je ressentis un grand soulagement. Je me dirigeai donc vers l'arrière de la maison, en passant par le côté gauche.

Une fois rendu par contre, je ne voyais toujours pas Mudkip. Je ne voyais qu'un grand marécage s'étendant loin derrière la maison. Il y avait là une grande étendue d'eau assez trouble et foncée. L'herbe devenait beaucoup plus longue et la végétation poussait dans l'eau même. L'herbe semblait également longue à l'endroit où je me tenais. Et le sol était humide, et même boueux à certains endroits.

Je décidai de m'approcher plus près du plan d'eau, car je ne voyais pas un autre emplacement où Mudkip aurait pu se trouver. Au fur et à mesure que j'avançais, l'herbe devenait plus épaisse et plus haute. L'air semblait également plus humide et cela me rendait un peu inconfortable. Finalement, j'arrivai sur le bord de l'eau. De là, j'avais une bonne vue sur une grande partie du marais. Mais je ne voyais toujours pas Mudkip… Où était-il, à la fin?

J'examinai l'eau devant moi. Elle était tellement trouble que je ne pouvais même pas y voir mon propre reflet. Je me penchai et approchai mon visage de l'eau pour tenter de mieux voir, mais cela ne changeait rien. L'eau était trop sale et trop boueuse pour y voir apparaître quoi que ce soit. Je restai là à contempler le marais, lorsqu'un jet d'eau m'aspergea soudainement le visage.

Ma réaction fut spontanée. Avec un cri de surprise, je perdis l'équilibre et tombai à la renverse. L'eau était visqueuse et vraiment boueuse, et dégageait une odeur presque nauséabonde. J'en reçus dans les yeux et cela m'irritait beaucoup. Je m'empressai de frotter mon visage avec mes mains afin de tenter d'enlever toute cette eau. Je clignai rapidement des yeux pour m'assurer qu'ils étaient secs. Aussitôt que mes yeux furent ouverts, mon regard retourna sur le marais, ainsi que sur la tête qui en sortait : celle de Mudkip, qui riait aux éclats.

« Je t'ai eu! », dit-il, avec un sourire triomphant.

Je ne savais pas comment réagir. Mudkip ne réalisait certainement pas quels effets sa blague avait eu sur moi. Parce qu'un Pokémon feu réagit à l'eau très différemment que beaucoup d'autres types de Pokémon. Ce n'est pas très difficile à imaginer. Tel un vrai feu, un Pokémon de type feu a l'impression de se faire éteindre, de perdre son énergie, lorsqu'il se fait asperger de la sorte. Heureusement pour moi, le jet d'eau de Mudkip n'était pas très puissant et les conséquences furent minimes.

« Désolé, Charmander, mais l'occasion était trop belle… » Mudkip sortit complètement du marais, encore fier de son coup.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? », réussis-je à dire.

« Bien, quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai vu que tu dormais encore. Alors, j'ai décidé de te laisser dormir et de venir faire trempette en attendant… J'adore cet endroit, tu vois. C'est un site enchanteur. »

J'avais envie de lui demander comment il pouvait trouver un lieu comme celui-là aussi enchanteur et comment il pouvait venir s'y baigner, mais il me revint à l'esprit que les Mudkip adorent les marais et les terrains humides… J'imaginais que cela fait partie de leur nature…

« Alors, Charmander? Es-tu prêt à partir à l'aventure aujourd'hui? »

Ah oui… Nous nous étions inscrits comme équipe de secours la veille…

« Ben, je veux bien, mais par quoi doit-on commencer? »

« Tout d'abord, nous allons vérifier la boîte aux lettres. Peut-être que Pelipper nous y a laissé quelque chose. Viens, allons voir… »

Il prit les devants et je me mis à le suivre de près. Il m'emmena devant la maison et c'est là que j'aperçus ce que j'avais raté la veille. Plantée sur la pelouse, à proximité de la clôture de brique, se trouvait une boîte complètement rouge montée sur un poteau de bois qui devait faire au moins ma taille. Sur la boîte rectangulaire était fixé un petit drapeau de plastique blanc; le genre d'ornement mis à la disposition du facteur pour montrer qu'il est bel et bien passé. D'ailleurs, le petit drapeau était justement levé : il y avait quelque chose dans la boîte aux lettres.

Mudkip et moi nous approchâmes de la boîte surélevée. Elle était effectivement plus haute que moi. Mais en me mettant sur la pointe des pieds, je pus tout de même atteindre la poignée de la petite porte qui donnait sur le côté de la boîte. Pour l'ouvrir, il fallait mettre la main sur la poignée, qui était située sur le haut de la porte, puis tirer dessus en la ramenant vers soi. C'est exactement ce que je fis et je découvris ainsi ce que contenait la boîte aux lettres.

« Mudkip! On dirait qu'il y a quelque chose à l'intérieur. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? »

J'étirai les mains de nouveau, mais je ne parvins qu'à toucher au mystérieux colis. Impossible de le sortir de la boîte aux lettres…

« As-tu besoin d'aide, Charmander? »

« Non, laisse-moi juste un instant… »

Je fis alors un bond vers le haut et réussis finalement à m'agripper au colis. Avec un peu d'aide de la gravité, je redescendis vers le sol, avec l'objet dans les mains. Mais ce dernier était beaucoup plus gros que je ne le pensais et, en atteignant le sol, je faillis tomber à la renverse en raison du poids du colis. Heureusement, je réussis à garder l'équilibre et à me poser sur mes deux pattes.

Je posai l'objet sur le sol. C'était une boîte de bonne taille, peinte en blanc, pouvant être ouverte à la moitié de sa grandeur. Sur le dessus de la boîte était fixée une ganse de cuir.

« C'est une boîte à outils! », s'exclama Mudkip, « C'est indispensable pour une équipe de secours. Elle sert à transporter et à contenir ce dont nous aurons besoin au cours de nos aventures. »

J'ouvris la boîte à outils et nous vîmes aussitôt une feuille de papier sur laquelle était inscrit un message.

« Oh? Tu veux lire cela, Charmander? »

Je ramassai la feuille et commençai à lire ce qui était écrit à haute voix :

_Chère Équipe Orange,_

_C'est avec un immense plaisir que nous vous accueillons à titre d'équipe de secours officielle. À partir de dorénavant, vous êtes les membres d'une grande famille qui veille à la sauvegarde et au bien-être de tous les Pokémon. Par conséquent, il est maintenant de votre devoir sacré de faire respecter ces valeurs partout où vous irez afin de faire régner la paix et l'harmonie dans le monde._

_Ceci est votre boîte à outils. Elle vous sera d'une grande utilité. C'est pourquoi nous vous conseillons de la traîner avec vous partout où vous irez._

_Vous trouverez également une petite enveloppe qui contient vos badges officiels. Prenez-en grand soin. Ils servent à vous identifier comme équipe de secours, ainsi qu'à prêter assistance aux Pokémon que vous trouverez au cours de vos missions._

_Si vous avez une quelconque question, n'hésitez pas à venir nous voir. Nous nous ferons un plaisir de vous aider._

_Bonne chance!_

_L'équipe du Bureau de Poste Pelipper_

« Ils parlent d'une petite enveloppe? », dis-je à Mudkip.

« Oui, regarde. Là. », répondit-il, en pointant de la patte.

L'intérieur de la boîte à outils était divisé en deux grands compartiments assez profonds. Dans l'un d'eux gisait effectivement une enveloppe jaune de petite taille sur laquelle était inscrit le mot _FRAGILE _en grosses lettres noires. Délicatement, je pris l'enveloppe et la décachetai, en faisant bien attention le côté ouvert vers le haut.

« Fais-moi voir, Charmander! Fais-moi voir! », Mudkip était visiblement excité et avait peine à se contrôler. Je le voyais faire de minuscules bonds sur place.

Je fléchis mes genoux pour me baisser, face à Mudkip. Je penchai légèrement l'enveloppe vers l'avant en la secouant un peu pour faire sortir son contenu. Finalement, un objet bizarre apparut et tomba vers Mudkip, qui étira ses pattes de devant pour l'attraper. Je fis tranquillement sortir l'autre objet identique qui aboutit dans ma main.

Mudkip regarda son objet avec des yeux brillants.

« Ouah! Tu as vu ça? C'est un vrai badge!!! »

J'examinai à mon tour le truc qui se trouvait dans ma main. Le badge était composé de ce qui ressemblait à une bulle de verre aplatie de forme ovale, avec une paire d'ailes blanches et légèrement jaunâtres pointant légèrement vers le haut de chaque côté de la bulle centrale. À l'intérieur de la bulle de verre transparente était inscrit le mot _ORANGE_, ce qui montrerait à quiconque que nous étions bien l'Équipe Orange.

« C'est vraiment génial! », dit Mudkip avec un grand sourire, « Maintenant, nous sommes prêts à accomplir des missions de secours. »

« Parfait. » répondis-je, « Mais où devons-nous aller? »

« Euh… Bien… Il faudrait que nous ayons des offres de missions… Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a rien d'autre dans la boîte aux lettres, Charmander? »

Je ne pensais pas avoir aperçu quoi que ce soit dans la boîte, autre que le colis le premier coup, mais je décidai de vérifier quand même. Je fis un autre bond vis-à-vis la boîte et réussis à jeter un bref coup d'œil à l'intérieur. J'atterris de nouveau sur le sol.

« Non. » dis-je, « Il n'y a rien d'autre. C'est vide. »

« Oh… », Mudkip avait l'air déçu, mais il reprit le sourire rapidement, « Au fond, ce n'est pas grave. Nous sommes une nouvelle équipe, alors personne doit nous connaître… Nous irons voir les offres au Bureau de Poste directement, c'est tout. »

Une voix se fit entendre :

« Hé, les amis! »

Cette voix m'était familière. Je l'avais déjà entendue quelque part. Je levai les yeux vers le ciel et aperçus Pelipper qui volait vers nous. Il volait de plus en plus bas et finit par se poser sur notre boîte aux lettres.

« Comment vont nos nouvelles recrues, ce matin? »

« Nous allons bien, Pelipper. », répondit Mudkip.

« Tant mieux… Je vois que vous avez déjà vérifié votre courrier. Est-ce que tout vous convient? »

« Oui, c'est parfait… », Mudkip était en train d'admirer son badge…

« Vous savez comment vos badges fonctionnent, n'est-ce-pas? »

« Fonctionnent? », dis-je, confus, « Que veux-tu dire par _fonctionnent _? Je croyais qu'ils ne servaient qu'à nous identifier… »

« Oh non. Vos badges servent à bien plus que cela. En fait, vos badges possèdent des pouvoirs spéciaux. Ils sont indispensables pour secourir des Pokémon au cours des missions. »

« Comment? », demandai-je.

« Un badge a un pouvoir de téléportation. Il permet de transporter directement des Pokémon de n'importe quel endroit vers notre bureau de poste. Donc, lorsque vous irez dans des endroits éloignés, vous n'aurez pas besoin de refaire tout le trajet que vous aurez déjà fait. »

« Wow! », dis-je, étonné. Je regardai mon badge attentivement. Il me semblait plus impressionnant maintenant que je connaissais ses pouvoirs.

« Tout ce que vous avez à faire, c'est de tenir votre badge vers l'avant, en direction du Pokémon que vous voulez faire transporter. Ensuite, dites simplement ̏ Retour! ̋, et le tour est joué. Ça vous va? Tout est clair? »

Mudkip et moi fîmes signe que oui.

« Très bien. Mais maintenant, j'ai quelque chose d'autre pour vous… »

Pelipper ouvrit son énorme bec et y sortit une lettre avec son aile.

« Nous avons reçu ceci ce matin. Il semblerait qu'une bande de Magnemite ont des problèmes du côté de la Grotte Éclair. Je crois que cette mission vous conviendra parfaitement. Les Pokémon qui se trouvent là-bas sont généralement peu menaçants… »

Pelipper descendit de la boîte aux lettres et se posa droit devant moi. Il me remit la lettre de détresse.

« Des Pokémon comptent sur vous maintenant. Je souhaite que vous réussissiez… »

Sur ces mots, Pelipper prit son envol.

« Bonne chance, Équipe Orange! »


	5. De l'électricité dans l'air

**CHAPITRE 5 : DE L'ÉLECTRICITÉ DANS L'AIR**

Mudkip et moi étions retournés à l'intérieur de la maison de brique afin de bien examiner la situation. Je tenais encore dans ma main la lettre que Pelipper m'avait remise. La lettre qui permettrait à l'Équipe Orange de réaliser sa première opération de secours officielle… Officielle, car nous avions déjà réalisé un premier sauvetage la veille : celui de Caterpie dans le Petit Bois. Mais cette action relevait alors du bénévolat avant tout. J'ignorais quelle différence il y avait vraiment entre une action volontaire et une mission de secours, mais je supposais que c'était surtout une question de statut ou de symbolique. Je m'en rendrais bien compte plus tard.

Pour l'instant, tout ce qui comptait était la missive que nous avions en notre possession. Nous étions les seuls à l'avoir, ce qui faisait en sorte que nous étions les seuls à pouvoir porter secours aux Pokémon qui demandaient de l'aide.

Mudkip et moi allâmes nous asseoir dans notre lit de paille. Je dus m'installer tout près du bord, afin de ne pas mettre le feu (maudite queue…). Puis, j'ouvris la lettre et y trouvai le message comme tel. Je commençai à le lire :

_Aidez-nous, s'il vous plaît! Un important flux d'énergie électromagnétique a soudainement déferlé à l'intérieur de la Grotte Éclair. Nos amis Magnemite et Magnemite ont été fusionnés ensemble par ce flux d'énergie et ils sont maintenant coincés au fond de la grotte. Il faut les sortir de là! Envoyez une équipe de secours!_

_Magnemite et Magnemite_

« Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Charmander? »

« J'en dis que ça fait pas mal de Magnemite… »

« Charmander… »

Évidemment, ma déclaration avait l'air très sarcastique, mais il y avait un fond de sérieux dans mon esprit. Quatre Magnemite ensemble ayant le même nom?... Enfin, comment pouvaient-ils se reconnaître? Cela n'avait aucun sens pour moi…

Mudkip sortit du tas de paille :

« Allez viens, Charmander… Des Magnemite comptent sur nous. Il faut nous rendre à la Grotte Éclair aussi rapidement que possible… »

Je me levai et sortis du lit à mon tour :

« Est-ce bien loin d'ici? »

« Non… Mais ce n'est pas exactement la porte d'à côté non plus… Si nous ne nous dépêchons pas, nous n'y arriverons jamais avant la fin de la journée, c'est sûr… »

« Dans ce cas, allons-y… »

Mudkip approuva de la tête, avec un air déterminé dans son visage. Nous étions sur le point de sortir à l'extérieur, lorsque Mudkip s'arrêta :

« Hé un instant, Charmander! Nous oublions la boîte à outils! »

Oups, il avait raison… Nous nous retournâmes et vîmes la boîte en question à côté de la table de pierre. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers elle pour aller la chercher.

« En passant, Charmander… Est-ce que nous avons mis les trois baies que Butterfree nous a données dans la boîte? »

Je réfléchis un instant et dis : « Je ne pense pas. Je crois les avoir mises sur la table hier soir… »

Mudkip sauta sur la table et découvrit que j'avais raison. Les trois petits fruits s'y trouvaient encore.

« Charmander, approche la boîte à outils par ici. Je vais mettre les baies dedans. »

Je pris donc la lourde boîte dans mes bras et la tins à côté de la table. Le dessus de la boîte était ouvert, Mudkip n'aurait qu'à pousser les baies à l'intérieur.

« Vas-y, Mudkip. Je suis en position. »

Mudkip fit rouler les baies sur la table et, une par une, elles tombèrent dans la boîte à outils.

« Voilà, c'est fait. », dit Mudkip, « Nous pouvons y aller maintenant. »

Nous sortîmes à l'extérieur et cette fois, nous nous mîmes en route pour vrai, direction nord. Après avoir passé quelques maisons, nous nous retrouvâmes en milieu sauvage. Plus aucun signe de civilisation, si ce n'était du sentier que nous arpentâmes et qui nous menait vers la Grotte Éclair.

* * *

J'eus beau vouloir compter combien de temps cela nous prenait à Mudkip et à moi pour arriver à destination, mais je laissai tomber rapidement. Après tout, à quoi cela me servait-il? Le Monde Pokémon est un monde qui ne vit pas sous le poids des contraintes du temps. Les jours n'y ont pas de nom. Les heures, les minutes et les secondes y sont inexistantes et non essentielles. Seuls les résultats des actions comptent, pas les performances. C'est pourquoi la chose qui était importante pour une équipe de secours, c'était de réussir, point final. Le temps pris ne valait rien, en autant que la mission soit accomplie.

Tout cela pour dire que je marchais tranquillement et silencieusement sur le sentier, en compagnie de Mudkip. Après avoir passé quelques plaines, nous traversâmes une épaisse forêt, plus grande encore que le Petit Bois. Mais nous ne fîmes aucune mauvaise rencontre…

Finalement, au bout d'un certain temps, la végétation disparut peu à peu et nous arrivâmes dans un écosystème complètement différent. Le relief était toujours plat, mais la forêt avait disparu. Complètement. Les arbres s'étaient évaporés, permettant ainsi à Mudkip et moi d'avoir une meilleure vue sur le ciel bleu, mais également sur les montagnes soudainement apparues de nulle part. Évidemment, nous étions proches de ces montagnes depuis un bon moment, mais la forêt les cachait de notre vue avec ses arbres majestueux. Le sentier continuait au loin, décrivant une ligne droite, se dirigeant vers un massif granitique qui s'élevait dans le ciel, avec un sommet plat, tel un pic limé.

« Oh! Je crois que nous arrivons! »

La phrase de Mudkip me revigora quelque peu. Notre marche avait été très ennuyante jusque là et j'éprouvais franchement une grande hâte à arriver à destination. Tout en marchant, je gardai un œil sur le massif gris qui devenait de plus en plus proche à chacun de nos pas.

Finalement, je perçus une ouverture à la base de la montagne. Vraisemblablement l'entrée de la grotte en question. Et devant l'entrée, deux étranges Pokémon flottaient dans l'air. Deux sphères métalliques avec des aimants de chaque côté et une énorme vis qui sortait du sommet de leur corps rond. Je me rendis rapidement compte qu'ils s'agissaient de nos deux clients, Magnemite et Magnemite. Enfin, quel soulagement… Notre longue marche était terminée... Mais une autre allait bientôt commencer…

Les deux Magnemite se retournèrent et nous virent arriver.

« Oh, vous voilà enfin! » s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur.

Ils étaient visiblement heureux de nous voir arriver. Et ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile à remarquer chez les Magnemite, puisqu'ils n'ont qu'un seul œil qui occupe la majeure partie de leur corps. Mais ils étaient heureux et cela était visible : de petits éclairs se mirent à scintiller sur les aimants situés de chaque côté de leur corps et les deux Magnemite se mirent à bouger rapidement de bas en haut, démontrant ainsi leur état d'excitation. Leur œil était fermé en plus, ce qui pouvait renforcer mon affirmation.

Mais leur excitation cessa rapidement et les deux Magnemite reprirent leur sérieux.

« Nos deux amis, Magnemite et Magnemite, sont au fond de la grotte… » dit l'un des deux Magnemite, d'une voix grinçante et métallique.

« Ils sont coincés. » ajouta l'autre Magnemite, sur le même ton de voix, « Il faut aller les secourir. »

« Nous sommes venus pour cela. » répondit Mudkip. « Nous sommes l'Équipe Orange. »

« Génial! » répliquèrent nos deux clients.

« Vos amis sont au fond de cette grotte? » demandai-je, en regardant vers l'entrée creusée dans la roche.

« Oui. Mais il y a des Pokémon dangereux à l'intérieur. Vous devriez être prudents… »

« Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas. » rétorqua Mudkip. « Je suis sûr que tout ira bien. N'est-ce pas, Charmander? »

Je tournai la tête vers mon ami, avec un air incertain imprimé sur mon visage. Mudkip avait l'air confiant, mais je ne pouvais en dire autant de moi-même. Je fis mine de sourire, sans afficher une parfaite conviction. Après tout, ce n'était que ma deuxième journée en tant que Pokémon… Je possédais des pouvoirs spéciaux en moi-même, mais j'étais encore loin de les maîtriser. Mon combat contre les Pidgey la veille avait été difficile… Et les Pidgey sont reconnus comme étant des Pokémon très faibles. Alors, comment prédire ce que j'allais pouvoir faire à l'intérieur de cette grotte? Magnemite et Magnemite étaient en train de nous dire qu'il y avait des Pokémon dangereux… Mais quels genres de Pokémon? Seraient-ils aussi forts que nos deux clients ne nous le laissaient entendre? Considérant tout cela dans mon tête… Oui, j'étais définitivement nerveux…

« Alors, nous y allons, Charmander? »

« Heu, j'imagine que oui… », ma voix tremblait légèrement, reflétant le stress qui m'habitait.

« Très bien! Allons-y! »

Mudkip s'avança d'un pas résolu vers l'entrée de la caverne et je le suivis prudemment, en traînant toujours notre boîte à outils. Puis, nous pénétrâmes finalement dans la cavité creusée dans le roc.

* * *

Aussitôt à l'intérieur de la grotte, une étrange sensation s'empara de moi. Une sorte de démangeaison persistante à différents endroits de mon corps. C'était irritant, mais pas douloureux. L'air semblait également très lourd. Ce ne fut qu'en me remémorant la lettre des Magnemite que je pus comprendre ce qui se passait :

_Un important flux d'énergie électromagnétique a soudainement déferlé à l'intérieur de la Grotte Éclair._

C'était clair. Cette sensation irritante qui ne cessait point… C'était de l'électricité statique… L'air était encore chargé d'une certaine forme d'énergie électrique et c'était cela qui nous affectait, Mudkip et moi. J'arrivais à supporter de quelque façon l'inconfortable atmosphère qui m'enveloppait, mais apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas de Mudkip… Sa démarche était lente et il semblait tituber par moments. Les Pokémon de type Eau supportent très mal l'électricité, alors la situation devait être très difficile pour mon partenaire. Je m'approchai de lui et me mis à sa droite.

« Mudkip? Ça va? »

« Pas tellement. Je ne me sens pas très bien, Charmander. »

« C'est l'air qui nous entoure, Mudkip. L'air est chargé d'électricité statique… »

« Oui… Je le sens… »

« Vas-tu pouvoir tenir le coup, Mudkip? »

Mon partenaire me regarda avec un sourire pratiquement forcé. « Aussi longtemps qu'il faudra, Charmander… »

Mudkip avait beau sourire, mais je devinais qu'il n'allait pas bien. Oh, il n'était pas malade, mais je pouvais tout de même sentir tout l'inconfort qu'il devait supporter… Le pauvre, je n'aurais pas voulu être à sa place…

Nous continuâmes à avancer tranquillement dans la grotte, sans faire aucune rencontre. Nous semblâmes être les seuls à l'intérieur. Aucune trace de Pokémon nulle part…

« On dirait que nous sommes seuls, Mudkip… »

« Effectivement. Je ne ressens aucune présence dans le coin… »

Sa dernière phrase m'accrocha.

« Excuse-moi, que veux-tu dire par _ressens _? »

« La nageoire que j'ai sur la tête, Charmander… Elle est très sensible. Elle peut détecter des mouvements dans l'air. Donc, si quelqu'un approche ou se trouve tout près, je peux déceler sa présence… »

« Oh… »

Tout devenait clair, à présent. Dans le Petit Bois, Mudkip avait été capable de détecter l'arrivée des Pidgey… Et il avait été capable de localiser Caterpie dans la forêt… Il était capable de déceler la présence d'autres Pokémon avec sa nageoire… Oui, tout devenait clair…

« Alors… », dis-je, « Tu ne sens rien présentement? »

« Non… Mais l'air est tellement instable… J'ai de la difficulté à me concentrer… »

Je n'avais aucune difficulté à le croire. Mudkip était dans un état presque confus, alors son habileté à sonder l'atmosphère devait sérieusement être affectée par les particules électriques qui parsemaient la grotte depuis notre entrée.

Le chemin que nous suivions prit alors un tournant brusque vers la gauche. À peine eûmes-nous le temps d'emprunter le virage qu'un Rattata fonça directement sur moi.

L'impact me fit reculer. J'étais déstabilisé, mais je ne tombai pas. L'arrivée du Rattata m'avait complètement surpris. Je ne l'avais pas entendu venir du tout. Et Mudkip ne m'avait pas averti non plus. J'avais l'impression que c'était vrai : l'air instable avait eu un impact sur les capacités de détection de mon ami.

Si le choc ne fut pas trop important pour moi, ce ne fut pas le cas pour le Pokémon qui venait de me foncer dessus. Le Rattata tomba à la renverse et se retrouva sur le dos. Il s'agitait vigoureusement et se remit rapidement sur ses quatre pattes. Je croisai son regard. Ses yeux rouges me lançaient des éclairs, littéralement. Le Rattata était visiblement furieux et me dévisageait de façon menaçante. Il ouvrit la gueule et me montra ses deux dents protubérantes comme pour m'avertir qu'il allait m'attaquer à nouveau pour tenter de régler mon cas. Le Pokémon souris recula d'un pas ou deux, puis il sauta rapidement en l'air et fonçait directement vers moi. Instinctivement, je saisis la boîte à outils que je trimbalais avec moi et la porta rapidement en face de moi. Tout cela se fit extrêmement rapidement. En un éclair, si je peux m'exprimer ainsi.

Je ne vis pas la collision, mais je la ressentis très bien. La solide boîte vibrait dans mes mains. Lorsque je la rabaissai, je découvris le Rattata, allongé sur son dos, contre le sol rocheux. Il était complètement K.-O. Il avait voulu effectuer une attaque Charge sur moi, mais il avait foncé tête première contre la boîte à outils. Le choc avait dû être terrible. Le pauvre Rattata en était quitte pour une sérieuse migraine lorsqu'il reprendrait ses esprits.

« Whoa… » murmura Mudkip, qui avait assisté à toute la scène sans bouger.

« Ouais… » répondis-je. « Pauvre bête… J'espère qu'il n'a pas abîmé la boîte… »

D'accord, ce n'était pas le commentaire le plus intelligent à formuler, mais je voulais dire quelque chose pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère après ce qu'il venait de se passer. J'examinai la boîte, juste pour faire suite à la phrase que je venais de prononcer…

« Non, elle semble intacte… »

« Je ne l'ai vraiment pas senti venir… » dit Mudkip, sur un ton presque penaud, « Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé… »

« Ne t'en fais pas, Mudkip. C'est l'air instable qui t'en a empêché, j'en ai bien l'impression. »

« J'imagine que tu as raison… Il va falloir être très prudents. »

Mudkip et moi poursuivîmes notre route en ligne droite. Nous marchâmes pendant quelques minutes, avant de finalement arriver dans une sorte de grande salle où notre chemin débouchait. Mais nous vîmes qu'il y avait deux autres routes qui sortaient de la salle. Un se trouvait directement face à nous et formait donc une ligne droite avec le chemin que nous avions déjà emprunté. L'autre partait directement vers l'est. Il formait pratiquement une ligne perpendiculaire avec le premier chemin. Mais nous ne savions pas lequel des deux chemins nous conduirait jusqu'aux Magnemite…

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, Mudkip? »

« Je ne sais pas trop… Il y a sûrement un chemin qui va nous conduire jusqu'au fond de la grotte, mais je ne sais pas lequel… »

« Il va donc falloir tenter notre chance sur un des deux… »

« Effectivement. C'est un coup de dés… Au pis aller, nous reviendrons et nous prendrons l'autre chemin… »

J'acquiesçai. C'était la solution logique. Ce n'était certes pas la situation la plus enviable, mais il fallait composer avec.

« Charmander? As-tu entendu quelque chose? »

Je regardai Mudkip.

« Non. As-tu entendu quelque chose? »

« Je… Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais je crois avoir entendu un bruit provenant de par là. » me dit-il, en pointant le chemin menant vers l'est.

Je tendis l'oreille pour tenter de capter le bruit que Mudkip croyait avoir entendu… Bon, tendre l'oreille n'est peut-être pas le terme le plus approprié en parlant de Charmander, mais je fis le même geste de toute façon.

Je perçus un léger bruit aigu, bref, avec un écho tout aussi bref. Puis un autre. Légèrement plus fort. Et un autre encore… Toujours plus fort… Il n'y avait pas de doute : peu importe qui produisait ce bruit, il se rapprochait…

Faisant face à l'ouverture de la salle d'où les bruits provenaient, je reculai légèrement en direction de la paroi rocheuse qui se trouvait derrière moi. Mudkip fit de même. Il devait se dire la même chose que moi. La source du bruit allait bientôt apparaître.

Le son devenait de plus en plus clair. C'était une sorte d'aboiement ou de jappement. Le Pokémon qui produisait ce bruit était tout proche. C'est alors que nous vîmes un Poochyena sortir de l'ombre et se placer face à nous, en position assise. Il avait l'air très calme et très sûr de lui. Mais quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsqu'un second Poochyena surgit de derrière le premier Poochyena et vint se placer dans la même position que le premier, à sa droite.

La situation devint soudainement plus corsée. Devant nous se dressaient deux Poochyena, et leur regard me disait qu'ils semblaient s'intéresser à Mudkip et à moi. Ce fut encore plus évident quand les deux Pokémon se remirent fermement sur leurs quatre pattes et se penchèrent légèrement vers l'avant, prêts à bondir. Le poil sur leur queue se hérissa. C'était clair maintenant. Ces deux Poochyena avaient définitivement envie de s'amuser avec nous…

Je n'osais pas tourner la tête vers Mudkip. Lorsqu'un Poochyena aperçoit sa proie, il ne la laisse plus filer. Je n'allais certes pas être une proie facile pour le Poochyena en face de moi, mais je me devais de rester vigilant. Il n'avait probablement aucune raison de m'attaquer ainsi, mais ça fait tout de même partie de la nature de ce Pokémon d'attaquer.

« Mudkip…? » ma voix était nerveuse, « Tu prends le tien…? »

« Ou-oui… » la sienne l'était tout autant.

Les deux Poochyena firent un pas vers l'avant. L'expression sur leur visage était agressive et leurs yeux brûlaient d'un rouge cramoisi. J'avais envie de reculer, mais je ne le fis pas. Je devais montrer au Pokémon en face de moi que je n'avais pas peur de lui. Je voulais semer l'inquiétude dans son esprit. Je raidis mon corps et me mis en position d'attaque.

Le Poochyena chargea sur moi et m'atteignit directement dans la poitrine. Je poussai un cri étouffé et tombai lourdement sur le dos. Immédiatement, mon adversaire sauta en l'air et dans ma direction. Mais mes instincts prirent le dessus sur mes mouvements et je réussis à l'esquiver avant qu'il n'atterrisse directement sur moi. Je me relevai et tentai de le distancer, mais il se mit rapidement à me poursuivre, aboyant du même coup, de façon menaçante. Je n'avais plus la boîte à outils sur l'épaule, l'ayant mise de côté après ma chute. Je tournai alors en rond, étant incapable de le semer ou de contre-attaquer. Le Poochyena, quant à lui, tentait de me mordre ou de m'agripper avec ses crocs. Il visait probablement ma queue. Je courrais toujours, mais mon adversaire ne me lâchait pas d'une patte.

Sans crier gare, j'eus l'idée rapide de sauter en l'air à toute vitesse. Je ne sautai pas très haut, mais c'était là, l'idée. Une fois en l'air, je virevoltai rapidement sur moi-même et en redescendant, je vis que le Poochyena me suivait du regard. Le moment était propice. Une fois à la hauteur de son visage, j'en profitai pour lancer une attaque Griffe, entre les deux yeux.

Au même moment que je touchai terre, le Poochyena poussa un hurlement et recula rapidement. Il cessa de m'attaquer et se mit à agiter frénétiquement la tête d'un côté et de l'autre afin de chasser la douleur que je venais de lui infliger. Je lançai une seconde attaque Griffe, cette fois à la hauteur de son museau. Le Poochyena poussa un autre cri et recula de nouveau. Il se rapprochait de plus en plus de la paroi rocheuse de la salle. J'étais sur le point de l'attaquer de nouveau, mais je vis à la place mon ami Mudkip foncer à toute vitesse sur mon adversaire. Une attaque Charge, qui projeta le Poochyena contre le roc et le mit hors de combat.

Mudkip avait l'air essouflé. Il jetta un regard sur moi.

« Mudkip? »

Je jetai un coup d'œil de l'autre côté, l'endroit d'où provenait mon partenaire. L'autre Poochyena gisait presque inconscient sur le sol, à peine capable de bouger.

« J'ai déjà fini le mien, moi, Charmander… »

Je regardai mon ami, qui se mit à sourire. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'en faire autant.

« Nous ferions mieux d'y aller maintenant, avant que d'autres n'arrivent… » dit Mudkip.

« Oui, je suis d'accord… »

Je récupérai rapidement la boîte à outils et nous quittâmes la salle en toute hâte par le premier chemin. Il n'était évidemment pas question de prendre le chemin d'où provenaient les deux Poochyena. Nous espérions seulement que c'était le bon chemin pour nous rendre jusqu'aux Magnemite…

Et à notre grand soulagement, ce fut bien le cas…

Quelques minutes de marche plus tard, le chemin devint plus large et déboucha dans une autre grande salle, presque identique à la première. Et c'est là que nous les vîmes…

Les deux Magnemite étaient littéralement collés un à l'autre et ils avaient beau s'agiter, mais ils restaient dans cette position, peu importe leurs gestes. Des éclairs jaillirent de divers endroits de leur corps en même temps. C'était étrange, il fallait le dire…

Les Magnemite siamois nous virent pénétrer dans la grande salle.

« Oh! Aidez-nous, s'il vous plaît! »

« Vous… Vous êtes coincés ensemble? » demandai-je, en m'approchant d'eux.

« Oui! Aidez-nous, je vous en prie! »

Mudkip et moi nous approchâmes d'eux. Je regardai mon copain avec une certaine incertitude dans mes yeux. J'examinai les deux Magmemite soudés l'un à l'autre et je tendis la main. Mais aussitôt que mes doigts touchèrent le corps métallique d'un des Magnemite, je reçus une puissante décharge électrique.

« Aaaahhh! »

Le choc me projeta instantanément vers l'arrière. Une intense douleur s'empara de mon corps et me paralysa pendant quelques instants. Mudkip accourut vers moi.

« Charmander! Est-ce que ça va? »

Je me redressai difficilement, le choc faisant toujours effet. Je réussis tant bien que mal à me remettre sur mes deux pieds.

« Ohhh… » C'était le cas de le dire, ce fut tout un choc.

« Oh la la! Nous sommes vraiment désolés! » nous dit un des Magnemite, « Nous ne voulions pas faire cela, vraiment… »

Mudkip et moi les regardâmes silencieusement. Les éclairs des Magnemite jaillissaient toujours de toutes parts.

« Je crois que nous avons un problème, Mudkip… »

« Comment va-t-on les séparer si on ne peut pas les toucher? »

« C'est effectivement cela, le problème… »

« Ce doit être encore toute cette électricité statique qui les empêche de se séparer… »

Nous réfléchissions à une solution, mais ce n'était pas évident. J'ouvrai la boîte à outils afin de voir si nous pouvions utiliser quelque chose, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre que les trois baies de Butterfree et nos deux badges. Mais en examinant ces derniers, une idée me vint à l'esprit.

« Je sais, Mudkip. Nous allons les téléporter. »

« Les téléporter? »

« Oui, avec nos badges. Si c'est vraiment l'électricité statique qui les soude ensemble, en les envoyant ailleurs, ils devraient pouvoir se décoller, tu ne crois pas? »

Mudkip réfléchit un instant.

« Nous les enverrions jusqu'à la Place Pokémon avec nos badges? »

« Oui. Ça pourrait marcher, non? »

« Ça pourrait, probablement. Nous allons essayer. »

Mudkip prit son badge dans la boîte et je fis de même. Je déposai ensuite la boîte sur le sol. Mudkip commença alors à expliquer la situation aux deux pauvres Magnemite.

« Hé, les amis! Nous allons tenter de faire quelque chose pour vous libérer. Nous allons essayer de vous téléporter à l'extérieur. »

« Nous… Nous téléporter? »

« C'est exact. Vous allez regarder nos badges et nous nous occuperons du reste. Ça vous va? »

« Mais… Où allons-nous arriver? »

« Vous serez transportés jusqu'au Bureau de Poste Pelipper dans la Place Pokémon. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous resterez là et nous viendrons vous chercher. »

Les Magnemite réfléchirent un moment.

« D'accord, mais sortez-nous d'ici, s'il vous plaît! »

Je tournai la tête vers Mudkip, qui fit de même. Nous fîmes chacun un signe de tête. Nous levâmes notre badge bien haut et l'orientâmes vers les Magnemite.

« Prêt? », me demanda Mudkip.

« Prêt. »

Je pris une grande respiration.

« Retour! », nous proclamâmes en chœur.

Immédiatement, un large faisceau de lumière jaune jaillit de mon badge, ainsi que de celui de Mudkip. Les deux rayons se mirent à envelopper Magnemite et Magnemite. La lumière était intense, mais je pus voir les deux Pokémon luire de la même couleur que le rayon qui les enveloppait. Après quelques secondes, les deux faisceaux de lumière disparurent et les deux Magnemite n'étaient plus là.

« On dirait que ça a marché. » dis-je à Mudkip.

« Nous allons bien voir… Il faut que nous sortions d'ici. »

« Oui. Mais nous ne pouvons pas nous téléporter nous-mêmes, par contre… »

Mudkip me regarda.

« Pourquoi pas? »

« Parce qu'il faut aller prévenir Magnemite et Magnemite à l'entrée de la grotte. »

« Oh… C'est vrai, tu as raison. »

« Il va donc falloir… que nous revenions sur nos pas. »

Mudkip poussa un léger soupir.

Après avoir remis nos badges dans la boîte à outils, nous nous retournâmes et reprîmes notre marche dans le sens inverse. Nous avions alors une bonne idée du temps que nous prendrions pour rejoindre l'entrée, ainsi que de quoi le trajet aurait l'air. Mais nous espérions tous les deux une chose : éviter les mauvaises rencontres cette fois…


	6. Le spectacle de mon rêve

**CHAPITRE 6 : LE SPECTACLE DE MON RÊVE**

« Ahhh, ce qu'il fait bon d'être chez soi! »

L'odeur du bois brûlé était répandue dans toute la maison, même si le feu ne brûlait plus aussi fort à l'intérieur du foyer qu'il ne le faisait au début de la matinée, avant que nous partions pour notre expédition de secours. Cette odeur, un mélange de fumée et de braise, me semblait revigorante et apaisante. C'était bien parce que j'étais un Pokémon feu. Cette odeur devint rapidement le trait caractéristique de notre maison de brique. Le parfum de notre équipe…

Et Mudkip ne semblait pas incommodé par cette atmosphère enfumée, ce qui était probablement dû au fait qu'il vivait dans cette maison depuis un certain temps. Une simple question d'adaptation, comme moi et mon nouveau corps.

« Je suis bien content que nous ayons réussi notre première vraie mission. » dit Mudkip avec le ton bien approprié.

« Moi aussi, » répondis-je, « et nos amis Magnemite avaient l'air très heureux, eux aussi. »

Je déposai alors notre boîte à outils sur le plancher et nous jetâmes tous deux un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Trois éléments nouveaux s'y étaient rajoutés : une seconde Baie Fraive, une Graine Revigorante (telle qu'on l'appelait) et un sac contenant 500 Pokés, la monnaie employée dans ce monde. Ces trois cadeaux nous furent offerts par les Magnemite une fois qu'ils furent tous réunis ensemble. C'était notre récompense pour avoir mené notre mission de secours avec succès. En revoyant ces trois objets dans notre boîte, je me mis alors à me remémorer comment notre expédition connut son dénouement dans la Grotte Éclair.

--

Après avoir téléporté les deux Magnemite en détresse au fond de la grotte, Mudkip et moi avions repris notre chemin vers l'entrée de la caverne. Il fallait prévenir les deux autres Magnemite que leurs amis étaient alors ailleurs. Mais nous étions pris d'un certain sentiment d'anxiété au cours de notre trajet de retour, puisque nous craignions de retomber sur les deux Poochyena que nous avions dû affronter dans la salle à mi-chemin du parcours. Fort heureusement, quand nous fûmes arrivés dans la salle en question, celle-ci était vide. Les Poochyena avaient disparu. Ils avaient probablement décampé vers l'endroit d'où ils provenaient dans l'espoir de se remettre de notre petite correction. Mais tout ce que Mudkip et moi ressentions à ce moment, c'était un immense soulagement. Je ne souhaitais surtout pas retomber face à face avec ces cabots et il en était tout autant pour Mudkip. Mais nous avions eu de la chance. Nous n'avions croisé aucun Pokémon hostile durant tout notre trajet de retour. La lumière pénétrant à l'entrée de la grotte nous apparut alors devant nous, indiquant ainsi la fin décisive de notre promenade. Les Magnemite étaient toujours là, en train de nous attendre, mais en ne voyant sortir que Mudkip et moi, un doute se mit à flotter dans leur esprit.

« Avez-vous retrouvé nos amis? » nous demanda un des Magnemite, d'une voix nerveuse. Et lorsqu'un Magnemite parle de façon nerveuse, sa voix ressemble à une onde sonore métallique très dissonante, telle un diapason fendu. Ce n'est pas un son des plus agréables à entendre.

« Oui. Ils vont bien. » répondit Mudkip, « Mais le sauvetage ne s'est pas déroulé comme prévu… »

« Où sont-ils? » demanda l'autre Magnemite, sur un ton également dissonant, faisant trembler mes tympans. Je n'espérais alors qu'une chose : ou bien que ces Magnemite se taisent, ou bien qu'ils se remettent de leurs émotions et parlent normalement.

« Nous avons dû les téléporter hors d'ici. » reprit Mudkip, « Ils sont dans la Place Pokémon. Si vous le voulez bien, nous allons aller les rejoindre. »

« Oh oui! Oh oui! Allons-y! » s'exclamèrent les deux Magnemite, d'une voix plus supportable.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, nous étions sur le chemin du retour, vers la Place Pokémon. Nous marchâmes beaucoup plus rapidement que lors de l'aller, les Magnemite volant devant nous, avec l'empressement de revoir leurs compagnons. J'étais déjà fatigué de notre excursion dans la Grotte Éclair et je me demandais si j'allais pouvoir tenir le coup jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit réuni.

Heureusement pour moi et mes jeunes jambes de Charmander, nous n'eûmes pas le temps de nous rendre jusque dans la Place pour réunir les Magnemite, mais plutôt devant chez nous. Alors que nous étions presque arrivés devant notre maison de brique, nous vîmes nos deux rescapés arriver à contre-sens, directement vers nous. Ils avaient visiblement décidé qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas nous attendre au Bureau de Poste Pelipper.

« Oh, vous voilà! Vous voilà! » s'exprimèrent en chœur les Magnemite.

Les quatre Pokémon aimants se placèrent alors en cercle et se mirent à effectuer une sorte de ronde, tout en flottant en l'air, se déplaçant dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Ils tournaient très vite, vraisemblablement propulsés par la joie et le soulagement de se retrouver enfin. Une chose était sûre, à la vitesse qu'ils se déplaçaient, j'allais définitivement oublier lesquels étaient les clients et lesquels étaient les rescapés.

--

« Te souviens-tu de leur petite ronde, Mudkip? J'en ai presque eu le tournis. »

« Oui. Mais je me souviens surtout à quel point ils étaient joyeux. Ça fait chaud au cœur, tu ne crois pas, Charmander? »

« Oh… Eh bien, cela va sans dire… »

Mudkip était véritablement d'un optimisme sans bornes. Il ne voyait que les bonnes choses de la vie et son unique raison de vivre semblait de rendre les autres heureux ou de les récomforter. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'il souhaitait autant former une équipe de secours avec moi. C'était l'occasion pour lui de semer le bonheur et de ramener le soleil chez de nombreux Pokémon.

Le soir arrivait tranquillement et le soleil commençait à se dissiper à l'horizon à l'extérieur de la maison. Mais Mudkip et moi n'avions pas l'intention d'attendre que la lune n'apparaisse dans le ciel nocturne avant de nous mettre au lit. La journée avait été éreintante pour nous. La fatigue s'était emparée de nos corps et de nos esprits, avant même que nous ne soyons retournés à notre maison. Mes paupières étaient lourdes. J'avais une envie ardente de dormir.

« Je suis fatigué, Mudkip. Je crois que je vais me coucher tout de suite. »

« Moi aussi, Charmander. Je vais me coucher aussi. »

Je déposai notre boîte à outils sur la table de pierre et me dirigeai vers notre bon vieux tas de paille. Mais Mudkip m'interpella avant que je prenne place :

« Charmander? Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que nous rajoutions une bûche dans le foyer. Sinon, le feu va s'éteindre… »

« Bonne idée. Allons-y. »

Il y avait deux piles de bûches, une de chaque côté du foyer, et chacune d'elles semblait aussi importante que l'autre. Je me dirigeai vers les bûches de droite et pointai à Mudkip celle qui semblait la plus facile à prendre. Mais lorsque vous êtes un Charmander et un Mudkip qui tentez de transporter un morceau de bois d'un point A vers un point B, ce n'est pas une corvée aussi facile que l'on pourrait croire. Mudkip marchait à quatre pattes, alors il aurait besoin de soulever le billot avec sa tête. Ce n'était pas difficile à supporter pour lui, car les Mudkip ont une force physique beaucoup plus importante que leur apparence laisse présager. Quant à moi, j'utilisai mes deux mains pour prendre la bûche de mon côté. Ensemble, Mudkip et moi transportâmes la bûche de la pile jusqu'au foyer et réussîmes à l'envoyer à l'intérieur de l'âtre. Je soufflai sur les tisons créés par le feu ayant brûlé au cours de la journée et tranquillement, de nouvelles flammes prirent naissance et commencèrent à s'emparer minutieusement du morceau de bois envoyé dans le foyer.

« Tu crois que ce sera suffisamment pour la nuit? » demandai-je à Mudkip.

« Nous verrons bien… Mais j'ai vraiment vie de dormir maintenant. Tu viens? »

« Oui… Avec plaisir. »

Mudkip s'installa rapidement à sa place dans notre lit. Je le joignis rapidement, tout en prenant soin (encore une fois) de ne pas mettre le feu à la paille. J'imaginais qu'au bout de quelques jours, ce geste de précaution deviendrait une habitude et que je ne m'en ferais plus pour les dommages éventuels que je pourrais causer en raison de ma queue au bout enflammé.

Je me couchai sur le dos, la tête vers le plafond. Il y avait encore une certaine clarté dans le ciel qui apparaissait dans les fenêtres du dôme. Mudkip était déjà endormi. Et en quelques minutes, je le rejoignis tranquillement dans le Pays des Rêves.

--

Je fis un drôle de rêve cette nuit-là. En fait, je ne saurais dire s'il s'agissait vraiment d'un rêve, puisque rien ne semblait se passer. C'était une vision difficile à expliquer, sinon à concevoir.

Il n'y avait aucun décor, aucun environnement. Seulement une lumière verte qui englobait tout ce qu'il y avait à voir. Tout n'était que cette lumière. Cet écran vert luisait et pâlissait de façon intermittente, jusqu'à devenir blanc. Et graduellement, la lumière blanche revint vite au vert. Il n'y avait que cela. Un décor de lumière changeant du vert au blanc et du blanc au vert.

Au milieu de tout cela, je vis une silhouette apparaître progressivement. D'abord noire, la silhouette en question se colora peu à peu et je pus discerner facilement ce que c'était avec une certaine stupeur : c'était un Charmander.

« Où suis-je » dit le Charmander, « Qu'est-ce que c'est? »

C'était ma voix. Il n'y avait aucun doute, le Charmander qui se tenait là, en plein milieu du champ de lumière, avait ma voix. Pas besoin de faire un dessin : le Charmander qui était dans mon rêve, c'était moi.

Je pouvais voir nul autre que moi-même, dans mon nouveau corps de Pokémon. Mais ce qu'il y avait de plus étonnant dans ce rêve, c'est que j'observais d'un point de vue externe. Externe et fixe. Comme si je voyais mon rêve à travers un écran de télévision et que je m'observais moi-même. En fait, ce n'était pas un rêve… C'était le spectacle de mon rêve…

Le Charmander regardait tout autour de lui pour s'apercevoir qu'il était seul. Ce fut lorsqu'il se tourna que je pus apercevoir son visage qui était en fait le mien. C'était un authentique visage de Charmander : ses grands yeux bleus écartés l'un de l'autre, deux petites narines et une grande bouche dans laquelle je pus voir quatre crocs apparaître de façon relativement proéminente. La tête était presque parfaitement ovale, le crâne plat et lisse comme un œuf, les oreilles complètement invisibles. C'était assez bizarre, puisque je n'avais jamais vu mon nouveau visage auparavant. Et en le découvrant ainsi, il n'y avait plus de doute : j'étais vraiment un Charmander. Vraiment. En apparence…

Le Charmander se tourna vers l'horizon infini. Quelque chose semblait attirer son attention.

« Qui est là? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

Il ne parlait à personne. Enfin, du moins, il ne semblait pas y avoir personne. Que pouvait-il avoir senti?

Le Charmander s'avança vers l'horizon. Il marchait vers je-ne-sais-quoi. Mais il voyait définitivement quelque chose, car sa démarche ne ressemblait pas à celle d'un Pokémon errant vers l'inconnu. Il avait fixé son regard vers quelque chose d'invisible et s'était mis à le suivre, peu importe ce que cela pouvait bien être.

« Ohé! Qui êtes-vous? » se mit-il à dire.

Puis soudainement, une intense lumière blanche remplit toute la vision de mon rêve afin de disparaître vers le noir. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : le rêve était terminé.

--

J'ouvris les yeux, encore secoué du rêve que je venais de faire. C'en était un que je n'oublierais pas de sitôt. Le jour s'était levé et le ciel s'éclaircissait de plus en plus à l'extérieur. Il était tôt. Mais j'étais incapable de me rendormir.

Je me levai. Mudkip dormait encore paisiblement, un sourire affiché sur son visage. Il devait être en train de faire un rêve très agréable. J'espérais du moins que le sien était moins bizarre que celui que je venais de faire.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, ma première réaction fut de me diriger vers la cruche de granit à côté de la table, qui contenait de l'eau. En me penchant au-dessus de l'ouverture, j'aperçus mon reflet dans l'eau, comme si je me regardais dans un miroir. C'est alors que je vis mon visage. Il était identique à celui que je vis dans mon rêve : un authentique visage de Charmander, avec toutes les caractéristiques que je pus reconnaître. Je venais de voir véritablement ma figure de Pokémon pour la première fois.

J'étais complètement réveillé maintenant et je me demandais ce que je pouvais faire. Mudkip dormait toujours et je n'osais pas le réveiller. Après tout, il m'avait laissé dormir la veille, alors cela aurait été grossier de ma part de l'extirper de son sommeil. En jetant un coup d'œil à l'extérieur, je vis la boîte à lettres. Je décidai donc d'aller voir s'il y avait du courrier...


	7. Les gens de la Place

**N.B.**: Désolé pour être aussi long dans l'écriture de mes nouveaux chapitres, mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous. J'ai une nouvelle histoire en ligne et je l'écris en même temps que _L'Équipe Orange_. C'est pour cette raison que ce chapitre a pris du temps avant de voir le jour. Ma nouvelle histoire s'intitule _Adieu Ciel Bleu _et est inspirée de la deuxième série de _Pokémon Donjon Mystère_. Consultez mon profil pour en savoir plus.

**N.B.**: En terminant, j'aimerais remercier Vibatee et Flashers pour vos commentaires.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7 : LES GENS DE LA PLACE**

La fraîche odeur de rosée matinale pénétra dans mes narines à l'instant que je mis le pied à l'extérieur de la maison. C'était une sensation apaisante et cela me faisait du bien. J'aimais ressentir cette pureté matinale sous le ciel dégarni de nuages, comme c'est souvent le cas lors des débuts de journée. Les environs semblaient étrangement calmes. La majorité des autres Pokémon n'étaient sûrement pas encore réveillés. Ce silence me paraissait néanmoins étrange… Ou peut-être était-ce une idée que je me faisais… Depuis que j'étais devenu un Pokémon moi-même, tout ce que je percevais me semblait différent. Même ce qui peut sembler extrêmement banal.

Je me dirigeai tranquillement vers la boîte aux lettres, tout près du mur de brique qui entourait le terrain de la maison. M'arrêtant à proximité, j'entendis alors un battement d'ailes qui m'était familier. Je tournai la tête et aperçus le facteur s'approcher de notre boîte aux lettres.

« Hé, Pelipper! »

Le Pokémon pélican vint se poser sur la boîte aux lettres et pointa son regard dans ma direction.

« Tiens, bonjour Charmander! Tu m'as l'air bien matinal aujourd'hui, non? »

Une certaine gêne me traversa le corps.

« Eh bien… À vrai dire, j'ai fait un drôle de rêve cette nuit et… Ça me trotte encore dans la tête et je n'arrive pas à me rendormir. »

« Oh… »

Je devinais bien ce que l'expression sur le visage de Pelipper signifiait : il était quelque peu désolé de ma situation, mais semblait bien enclin à changer de sujet très rapidement. Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

« Je me suis laissé dire que votre mission de sauvetage s'est bien déroulée hier, à la Grotte Éclair. Est-ce exact? »

Je restai silencieux pendant une ou deux secondes avant de répondre :

« Eh bien, nous avons eu quelques pépins, mais dans l'ensemble, nous avons réussi à accomplir notre mission. J'imagine que c'est ce qui compte… »

Pelipper sourit :

« Vous vous êtes bien débrouillés. Et vous avez maintenant officiellement brisé la glace… Continuez comme ça, vous êtes bien partis. »

« Merci, Pelipper. Y a-t-il du courrier pour nous, aujourd'hui? »

Pelipper avait l'air songeur. Cette incertitude dans son regard était plutôt mauvais signe. Pelipper ouvrit son énorme bec, qui contenait quelques enveloppes, et vérifia chacune d'elles attentivement. Après quelques instants, il referma son bec et retourna son regard sur moi :

« Désolé, je n'ai rien pour l'équipe Orange aujourd'hui… »

« Oh… »

« Mais ce n'est pas grave. Vous pourrez toujours vous rendre au bureau de poste pour voir les offres de mission sur notre babillard… »

Je n'étais pas trop certain de ce dont Pelipper était en train de parler, mais je fis signe d'avoir compris.

« D'accord. Je vais en parler à Mudkip… »

« Très bien, » me répondit Pelipper.

Ce dernier commença à battre des ailes et s'éleva légèrement à la verticale. Il s'arrêta alors dans sa montée et volait ainsi sur place.

« Peut-être aurez-vous plus de chance demain. En tout cas, si j'ai quelque chose pour vous, je lèverai le drapeau de votre boîte aux lettres. À la prochaine, amigo! »

« À la prochaine! »

Et Pelipper partit poursuivre sa tournée postale matinale. J'étais évidemment déçu que Pelipper ne nous ait rien laissé et j'avais la certitude que Mudkip serait encore plus déçu. Mais en même temps, j'étais certain que nous trouverions quelque chose d'autre à faire…

À peine Pelipper fut-il parti que j'entendis une voix se rapprocher derrière moi :

« Charmander! »

Je me retournai et vis Mudkip sortir de la maison et accourir vers moi diligemment. Il avait l'air de très bonne humeur.

« Ouah, tu es matinal aujourd'hui, Charmander! »

Sans le savoir, Mudkip était le deuxième Pokémon à me faire cette remarque en l'espace de quelques minutes. Je préférai passer son commentaire sous silence, tout en esquissant un léger sourire.

Mudkip jeta un regard rapide vers notre boîte aux lettres et s'aperçut que le drapeau qui s'y attachait était abaissé.

« Sais-tu si Pelipper est passé?, » me demanda Mudkip, sans quitter la boîte aux lettres des yeux.

« Oui, » répondis-je, « Il est venu il y a à peine quelques instants. »

Mudkip croisa mon regard de nouveau. Il avait l'air légèrement inquiet.

« Oh? Et il n'avait rien pour nous? »

« Non, » répondis-je, « Rien du tout. »

La déception gagna instantanément mon compagnon. L'expression sur son visage en faisait foi. La réaction de Mudkip était exactement comme je l'appréhendais.

« Ohhh…. C'est vraiment dommage…, » dit-il lentement, sur un ton bas, « Mais nous sommes une nouvelle équipe… Nous ne sommes sans doute pas suffisamment connus pour l'instant… »

« Pelipper m'a parlé d'un babillard au Bureau de Poste où il y aurait des missions affichées. Est-ce que ça te dit quelque chose? »

La réponse de Mudkip ne se fit pas attendre :

« Oh oui! C'est vrai! Il y a toujours des offres de missions affichées au babillard au Bureau de Poste Pelipper. Il y en a sûrement une que nous pourrions effectuer aujourd'hui. »

J'éprouvai un certain soulagement. Ce ne serait pas une journée gâchée à ne rien faire.

« Alors, » dis-je, « est-ce que nous y allons tout de suite? »

« Oui, » répondit Mudkip avec empressement, « J'ai hâte de voir ce qui nous attend aujourd'hui. Allons au Bureau de Poste! »

« Dans quelle direction est-ce? »

« C'est vers l'Est. Il faut traverser la Place Pokémon… Hé, attends un instant! Tu n'as jamais vu la Place Pokémon, n'est-ce-pas, Charmander? »

« Heu... Non. Pas encore… »

« Oh, voilà enfin le moment pour toi de le découvrir! Je vais te faire visiter la Place avant que nous allions au Bureau de Poste Pelipper. Ça te convient? »

Mudkip semblait très insistant. Je me voyais mal refuser son offre. Et après tout, cette Place Pokémon me semblait être un lieu très important. Il faudrait bien que je voie cet endroit à un moment ou à un autre…

« D'accord. Faisons cela. »

« Super, » Mudkip avait l'air très content de ma réponse, « Mais avant d'y aller, il faudrait emmener notre boîte à outils. J'ai l'impression que nous allons faire quelques arrêts en chemin… »

J'ignorais de quoi Mudkip parlait, mais je me fiais à son instinct. Après tout, il connaissait ce monde bien plus que moi et il savait sans doute ce qu'il y avait à la Place Pokémon et qui nécessiterait ces supposés arrêts. Je retournai donc à l'intérieur de la maison et allai chercher notre boîte à outils. Puis, je sortis à l'extérieur de nouveau, avec la courroie de la boîte bien agrippée à mon épaule.

« Tu es prêt à y aller, Charmander? »

« Je te suis, Mudkip. »

* * *

Les couleurs du jour s'affichaient progressivement devant mes yeux. La rosée avait maintenant disparu. La rosée est comme une bête sauvage dans les bois : aussitôt qu'on s'aperçoit qu'elle est là, aussitôt elle disparaît. Le firmament revêtait son plus bel habit bleu, sans tâches blanches. Le réveil du jour était officiellement terminé.

La veille, j'avais vu ce qu'il y avait à l'ouest de la maison, bien que légèrement. À l'est de la maison, le sentier était bordé d'arbres pendant une certaine distance. Je ne pourrais dire courte, mais je ne pourrais dire longue non plus. En tout cas, la distance était suffisamment longue pour que le sentier compte quelques virages à travers les arbres.

Je suivais fidèlement mon ami et guide Mudkip, sans rien dire. Je n'avais rien de bien important à lui dire ou à lui demander. J'aurais évidemment pu lui parler de mon rêve étrange, mais à quoi cela servirait-il? Si je ne parvenais pas à expliquer ce que mon rêve signifiait, comment Mudkip pourrait-il le faire? De toute façon, tout le monde fait des rêves étranges à un moment ou à un autre. Pourquoi m'en faire, alors?

Nous arrivâmes à une portion du sentier où il n'y avait plus d'arbres. Le boisé qu'ils formaient s'arrêtaient là. Et devant nous, il y avait un pont enjambant une petite rivière. C'était un pont de bois, fabriqué avec de larges rondins dont les extrémités étaient posées sur chaque rive. Il y avait des supports de bois sur chaque bord du pont, servant vraisemblablement de garde-fous. Le pont n'était pas très long et la rivière coulant dessous n'était pas bien profonde, ni menaçante, mais cette construction était néanmoins essentielle pour permettre à quiconque de se rendre de l'autre côté de la rivière.

Je me demandais néanmoins si un tel pont de bois pouvait être aussi solide qu'il ne le paraissait. J'eus ma réponse lorsque je mis le pied dessus. Je n'entendis aucun son. Les rondins ne bougeaient aucunement. Ce pont était réellement aussi solide qu'il ne le semblait. Et il le devait, car certains Pokémon sont très lourds. J'ignorais alors quels genres de Pokémon pouvaient emprunter ce pont quotidiennement, mais il ne faut jamais prendre de risques pour ce genre de construction. C'est pourquoi ce pont avait dû être conçu pour supporter le poids des Pokémon les plus massifs.

À peine eûmes-nous traversé le pont que j'aperçus un grand édifice blanc, semblable à un cube géant, à proximité. L'édifice semblait fabriqué à partir de larges blocs de ciment blancs, légèrement bleutés. Le côté du bâtiment faisant face au sentier était ouvert et il semblait y avoir une sorte de terrasse surplombée d'un auvent multicolore. Mudkip semblait reconnaître l'endroit.

« Ah, je crois que j'aperçois notre premier arrêt, Charmander… »

Je ne lâchai pas le bâtiment blanc des yeux.

« Tu parles de cet édifice blanc, n'est-ce-pas? Qu'est-ce que c'est? »

Mudkip se tourna vers moi :

« C'est le Magasin Kecleon. Ils vendent toutes sortes de choses aux équipes de secours. Allons voir… »

À ce point, le sentier était bordé par une clôture composée de piquets de bois légèrement espacés les uns des autres. Un espace dans la clôture ouvrait sur une allée permettant de se rendre jusqu'au magasin. En m'approchant de l'édifice, je me rendis compte que ce qu'il y avait devant était une sorte de comptoir. Et derrière ce comptoir, j'aperçus deux Pokémon qui s'affairaient à faire je-ne-sais-quoi. Les deux Pokémon étaient identiques, à l'exception que l'un d'eux était vert et l'autre était de couleur violette. Ils se retournèrent soudainement et nous vîmes arriver.

« Ah! Des clients!, » dirent-ils en chœur, sur un ton très enjoué.

Mudkip et moi nous approchâmes et nous arrêtâmes tout près du comptoir. Ce dernier était presque aussi haut que moi et les deux Pokémon était bien plus grands que moi. Environ quarante centimètres plus grands que moi. Ils devaient se pencher pour nous adresser la parole.

« Bienvenue à notre magasin, les amis!, » dit le Pokémon vert, sur un ton très accueillant.

« Vous êtes nos premiers clients de la journée!, » ajouta son jumeau violet, sur un ton identique.

« Bonjour, Kecleon et Kecleon!, » répondit Mudkip.

« Bonjour! Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous, aujourd'hui?, » demanda le Kecleon vert.

« Nous venons visiter, » répondit Mudkip, « Mon ami Charmander et moi venons de former une équipe de secours et nous avons décidé de voir les endroits intéressants pour les équipes de secours. »

« Vous… Vous êtes une nouvelle équipe?, » demanda le Kecleon violet.

« Oui, nous sommes une nouvelle équipe. Nous sommes l'Équipe Orange. »

Les deux Kecleon se regardèrent un moment, avant de se retourner vers nous avec un grand sourire.

« C'est excellent!, » s'exclama le Kecleon vert, « Nous adorons voir des nouvelles équipes de secours! Nous sommes toujours heureux d'avoir de nouveaux clients! »

« Ici, vous pourrez trouver tout ce dont vous aurez besoin pour vous aider à réussir vos missions. Nous avons de la marchandise de qualité à des prix compétitifs. »

Je pris la parole pour la première fois :

« Quel genre de marchandise? »

« Nous avons des accessoires, de la nourriture, des potions, et même des CT… »

« Des CT?, » dis-je, « Qu'est-ce que c'est? »

C'est Mudkip qui me répondit :

« Des CT, ce sont des Capsules Techniques. Ce sont des objets qui permettent aux Pokémon d'apprendre des attaques qu'ils ne peuvent apprendre naturellement. Les CT sont des objets super utiles, mais… Apparemment, ils sont également super chers… »

Mudkip se tourna vers les deux marchands avec un regard interrogateur. Ils semblaient légèrement confus face à la remarque de Mudkip.

« Bien… Évidemment que les CT sont un peu chers, mais ce sont des objets très rares…, » expliqua le Kecleon violet, « La rareté crée la valeur, vous comprenez? »

Mudkip sourit:

« Bien sûr. Mais je ne crois pas que nous ayons besoin de CT pour l'instant… Merci, Kecleon et Kecleon. Nous allons sûrement revenir bientôt. »

Mudkip et moi nous retournâmes pour partir, mais les deux marchands nous arrêtèrent:

« Oh, un instant, les amis! »

Nous nous retournâmes à nouveau. Les deux Kecleon s'abaissèrent et semblaient chercher quelque chose dans leur comptoir. Ils se relevèrent et chacun avait une pomme qu'ils nous tendirent en souriant.

« Nous offrons toujours un petit quelque chose aux nouvelles équipes de secours. Prenez ces pommes. C'est un cadeau de notre part. »

Mudkip et moi nous échangeâmes un regard incertain.

« Vous nous donnez ces pommes gratuitement?, » demanda Mudkip.

« Absolument. Prenez-les. »

Mudkip et moi étions ravis. Je m'approchai du comptoir et pris la pomme que m'offrit le Kecleon violet. Je la rangeai immédiatement dans la boîte à outils. J'allai ensuite voir le Kecleon vert et fis la même chose avec la pomme qu'il me donnait.

« Merci, Kecleon et Kecleon. »

« C'est un plaisir, » me répondit le Kecleon vert, « À la prochaine, les amis. Nous espérons vous revoir très bientôt. »

« Au revoir!, » Mudkip et moi répondîmes en chœur.

* * *

Dès que nous reprîmes le chemin du Bureau de Poste Pelipper, je pouvais déjà apercevoir de nombreux Pokémon aux alentours. Le sentier débouchait sur un grand carrefour qui ressemblait à une très large place centrale.

« La Place Pokémon, » pensai-je.

Mudkip continua à me guider et nous poursuivîmes notre route en marchant droit devant nous. Nous fîmes à peine quelques pas lorsque Mudkip tourna à gauche, pour se diriger vers un nouveau bâtiment.

L'édifice ressemblait étrangement à notre Maison de Brique. Il avait sensiblement la même taille et la même forme ronde. Mais cet édifice n'était pas en brique, mais plutôt en pierre blanchâtre. Le toit était couvert d'un épais feuillage. De loin, on aurait dit que le bâtiment ressemblait à un navet à moitié planté dans le sol.

« Voici la Banque de la Félicité, » me dit Mudkip.

Devant la banque, il y avait là aussi une sorte de comptoir. Et derrière ce comptoir, il y avait un Pokémon qui nous attendait. Un Pokémon de bonne taille, de couleur beige, à peine plus foncée que la banque elle-même. Il avait de grandes oreilles rondes, une perle rouge au milieu du front, et un regard perçant. Il se tenait droit derrière son comptoir, comme une sentinelle. Malgré son sourire discret, ce Pokémon me donnait froid dans le dos.

Au moment où il nous vit arriver, l'expression sur le visage du Pokémon devint plus rassurante et plus accueillante.

« Bienvenue à la Banque de la Félicité, » dit le Pokémon, d'une voix féline. Je fus quelque peu surpris de découvrir que ce Pokémon était une femelle. « Que puis-je faire pour vous? »

Mudkip prit la parole:

« Nous voudrions ouvrir un compte. Nous sommes une nouvelle équipe de secours. »

« Oh, vraiment?, » répondit-elle, « Dans ce cas, je crois qu'il serait convenable que je me présente : je suis Persian. Je suis la propriétaire et la gérante de la banque. »

« Enchanté, » répondit Mudkip, « Nous sommes l'Équipe Orange. Je suis Mudkip et voici mon partenaire, Charmander. »

Je fis un geste de salutation envers Persian, qui semblait ravie.

« Enchantée. Vous voulez donc que je m'occupe de votre argent? J'en prendrai grand soin. Votre argent sera en sécurité ici. »

« Nous avons déjà un peu d'argent sur nous, » dit Mudkip. Puis, il se tourna vers moi :

« Charmander, voudrais-tu donner à Persian le sac que les Magnemite nous ont donné? »

Les Magnemite que nous avions secourus la veille nous avaient donné un sac de 500 Pokés comme récompense. J'ouvris la boîte à outils, récupérai le sac et le tendis à Persian. Elle le prit dans ses pattes avec précaution.

« C'est entendu. J'ai encore de la place dans la banque pour vous. Soyez assurés que votre argent y sera en sécurité. Personne ne m'a jamais volé ici. Plusieurs ont tenté de le faire…, » l'expression sur le visage de Persian devint plus sérieuse, « Mais jamais personne n'a réussi… Je n'ai jamais laissé personne s'emparer de l'argent de mes clients. »

J'écoutais parler Persian et j'étais convaincu qu'elle en était capable. Elle parlait sur un ton presque menaçant. Si j'étais un peu troublé, Mudkip ne semblait nullement inquiet. En fait, il souriait.

« Je suis sûr que nous faisons une bonne affaire. Merci de s'occuper de notre argent, Persian. »

« Je suis à votre service, les amis. »

« Merci, Persian. Au revoir. »

« Passez une bonne journée, Équipe Orange. »

Mudkip et moi quittâmes les lieux. Mudkip m'emmena à nouveau vers le carrefour. J'en profitai pour glisser un mot à mon compagnon:

« Persian a l'air serviable, mais tu ne la trouves pas un peu bizarre? »

« Elle prend son boulot au sérieux. Il y a tellement d'argent dans sa banque que plusieurs Pokémon mal intentionnés sont tentés de commettre un vol. Mais Persian peut devenir très féroce et elle est plus forte qu'elle n'en donne l'impression. Tous ceux qui ont tenté de voler Persian ont échoué… Parce que Persian les a tous battus. »

« Oh… »

Note pour moi-même : ne pas mettre Persian de mauvais poil…

« Où allons-nous maintenant? »

« Eh bien… Il reste deux endroits que je tiens à te montrer. Le premier, c'est la Boutique de Gulpin, mais c'est simplement pour te la montrer. Nous n'avons rien à faire chez Gulpin pour l'instant… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait, ce Gulpin? »

« Gulpin possède plein de machines étranges. Il s'en sert apparemment pour enseigner de nouvelles attaques aux Pokémon… »

« Les CT? »

« Oui. C'est Gulpin qui possède les machines nécessaires pour les faire fonctionner. Il a également d'autres gadgets, mais… Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas grand-chose sur lui. »

Tout en discutant, Mudkip et moi marchions tranquillement sur le sentier menant vers le sud. Il y avait deux sentiers parallèles à ce point, séparés par une étroite rangée d'arbres. Immédiatement après cette dernière, un autre sentier traversa les deux autres de façon perpendiculaire. Mudkip me fit signe d'aller à gauche sur cette nouvelle avenue. Au coin des deux sentiers, je vis une grande tour de béton poli, avec une couronne moins large sur laquelle était répandue un épais feuillage de couleur rouge. Devant la tour, il y avait un comptoir là aussi, mais aucun Pokémon ne se trouvait derrière.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, » dit Mudkip, « Gulpin ne semble pas là. De toute façon, nous n'avions pas besoin d'aller le voir. »

Mon regard resta fixé sur le sommet de la tour, qui me paraissait bien élevée.

« Charmander, tu viens? »

Mudkip m'appela et m'extirpa soudainement de ma fascination passagère pour la Boutique de Gulpin. Je le rejoignis rapidement.

« Désolé, Mudkip. Que reste-t-il à voir, maintenant? »

Mudkip me regarda lentement avec un grand sourire.

« Il reste le meilleur endroit. Nous allons voir Tante Kangaskhan! »

« Tante Kangaskhan? »

« Oui. Elle tient l'Entrepôt. Et elle est super, super gentille! »

Mudkip tenait difficilement en place. Il avait l'air très impatient de se rendre à l'Entrepôt tenu par cette « Tante Kangaskhan ». Mudkip se mit à marcher à une cadence assez accélérée, c'est presque s'il courrait. Le sentier sembla s'arrêter devant un bâtiment assez inusité.

L'Entrepôt avait la forme d'un Kangaskhan, littéralement. Il était gigantesque. J'ignorais de quoi il était fabriqué, mais la ressemblance à Kangaskhan était incroyable. Le sommet était notamment frappant. Il avait la forme d'une tête de Kangaskhan, avec des fenêtres à la place des yeux et une autre fenêtre au sommet du crâne. Même les oreilles et le « casque » sur la tête étaient recréées de façon convaincante.

En nous approchant de l'Entrepôt, je vis le comptoir qui était creusé directement dans le bâtiment comme tel. Et derrière le comptoir, j'aperçus un énorme Pokémon. Il était très grand. Il faisait au moins trois fois ma propre hauteur. Et il ressemblait parfaitement à la forme de l'Entrepôt.

« C'est Tante Kangaskhan!, » s'exclama Mudkip.

Tout comme les Kecleon, elle semblait s'affairer à ranger ou à déballer des objets, je ne saurais trop dire. Je pus apercevoir qu'elle avait un petit Kangaskhan dans sa poche ventrale.

Elle nous vit finalement arriver en courant.

« Ah, que vois-je? »

Mudkip et moi nous arrêtâmes devant le comptoir. Je dus lever la tête pour voir le visage de la « Grande Tante ».

« Bonjour, Tante Kangaskhan!, » dit Mudkip.

« Bonjour, les amis. Vous avez l'air plein d'entrain ce matin, » répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

« Oh oui! Nous avions très hâte de venir ici, Tante Kangaskhan!, » reprit Mudkip, « Nous sommes une nouvelle équipe de secours, donc nous commençons par explorer les coins familiers de la Place Pokémon. »

« Une nouvelle équipe de secours?, » demanda Tante Kangaskhan, « Oh, n'est-ce pas fantastique? Vous êtes très courageux, mes jeunes amis… »

Elle nous regarda quelques instants, puis se pencha vers nous.

« Je vais vous confier quelque chose, » reprit-elle en murmurant, « Je vois bien des équipes de secours régulièrement… Mais je n'en ai jamais vu avec des membres aussi mignons que vous deux… »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. C'était une remarque très touchante et très chaleureuse. Peut-être un peu infantilisante, mais néanmoins, cette phrase me rendait heureux. Je commençais à comprendre pourquoi Mudkip l'appelait « Tante » Kangaskhan.

« Ici, c'est mon entrepôt, » continua-t-elle, « J'y range tout ce que les équipes de secours ont de plus précieux et qu'ils ne souhaitent pas perdre au cours de leurs missions. J'ai de la place pour tout le monde. »

« Vous avez de la place pour nous aussi?, » demandai-je.

« Bien sûr. Je suis très bien organisée et je peux vous garder un espace dans mon entrepôt pour vous… Oh, j'ai oublié de vous demander : quel est votre nom d'équipe? »

« Nous sommes l'Équipe Orange, » Mudkip et moi avions répondu en même temps sans le vouloir, ce qui nous fit pousser un léger rire…

« L'Équipe Orange. Très bien… Oh, Orange? »

Kangaskhan semblait pensive tout à coup. À quoi pouvait-elle penser?

« Attendez un instant, les amis. Je reviens… »

Tante Kangaskhan se retourna et disparut à l'intérieur de son entrepôt. Je jetai un regard vers Mudkip, qui semblait aussi confus que moi. Finalement, Tante Kangaskhan revint quelques instants plus tard avec quelque chose dans les mains. Cela ressemblait à un morceau de tissu orange.

« Regardez cela, » dit-elle, « C'est un Foulard de Défense. Mais il est orange… Je crois qu'il conviendrait que l'un de vous le porte. »

« Vous… Vous nous l'offrez?, » demanda Mudkip.

Tante Kangaskhan lança un sourire d'approbation.

« Ouah! Super! Est-ce que je pourrais l'avoir?, » Mudkip semblait très excité par ce foulard orange.

Étant donné que j'étais le plus grand de nous deux, Tante Kangaskhan me remit le foulard et je m'apprêtai à le remettre à Mudkip, mais il m'interrompit:

« Charmander? Pourrais-tu me le mettre autour du cou, s'il te plaît? »

« Bien sûr, Mudkip. »

Il aurait été effectivement difficile pour Mudkip de nouer le foulard derrière son propre cou, mais je le fis sans difficulté. Je fis un nœud solide pour éviter que le foulard ne se détache.

« Cela te va très bien, Mudkip…, » dit Tante Kangaskhan.

« Ouais, c'est vrai… » rajoutai-je.

« Je veux me voir! Je veux me voir!, » Mudkip bondissait littéralement sur place.

Tante Kangaskhan me tendit un miroir de poche qu'elle conservait probablement dans son comptoir. Je plaçai le miroir devant Mudkip, de sorte qu'il puisse se voir au complet. Sa réaction fut instantanée:

« Wow! J'adore! J'adore! »

Tante Kangaskhan semblait ravie.

« C'est un plaisir, Mudkip. »

« Merci, Tante Kangaskhan. Avez-vous quelque chose pour Charmander également? »

Je jetai un regard rapide vers Mudkip, puis un autre vers Tante Kangaskhan, qui semblait pensive.

« Hum… Malheureusement, je ne crois pas avoir d'autre foulard de couleur orange… »

« Oh, mais de toute façon, je crois qu'un foulard orange sur moi ne m'irait pas très bien… Enfin, je veux dire, ma peau est presque toute orange, alors le foulard ne ressortirait pas vraiment… »

Je pouvais entendre Mudkip penser. Probablement qu'il soupirait en même temps.

« Tu as peut-être raison, Charmander… Mais ce serait chouette si tu avais quelque chose, toi aussi. Ce serait plus juste… »

Mudkip et moi nous retournâmes vers Tante Kangaskhan, qui était en train de réfléchir. J'ignorais à quoi elle était en train de penser, mais elle semblait avoir définitivement quelque chose en tête.

« Oh! Je crois avoir une idée! »

Elle se pencha pour parler non pas à nous, mais à son enfant dans sa poche ventrale.

« Hé, bébé. Crois-tu que nous devrions donner à Charmander ce que nous avons trouvé hier en faisant le ménage? »

« Oh? »

Le petit Kangaskhan ne semblait pas comprendre ce que sa mère voulait dire. Tante Kangaskhan lui chuchota alors quelque chose à l'oreille et le jeunot comprit alors.

« Oh oui! Oh oui! »

« C'est bien ce que je croyais, » dit Tante Kangaskhan, « Attendez-moi. Je reviens. »

Et elle disparut à nouveau à l'intérieur de son entrepôt. Je jetai à nouveau un regard incertain vers Mudkip. Un certain frisson me traversa le corps. Qu'avait-elle donc en tête pour moi?

Elle ressortit une minute plus tard avec quelque chose dans les mains. Je discernai mal au début ce que c'était, mais plus Tante Kangaskhan se rapprochait, je découvris enfin de quoi il s'agissait.

« Un… Un chapeau? »

« Eh oui… Je l'ai trouvé hier en faisant un peu de ménage. Il n'appartient plus à personne, mais si tu le veux, je peux te le donner. Veux-tu l'essayer? »

Elle me le tendit. C'était un chapeau feutré brun, avec un ruban noir qui en faisait le tour. Et il semblait de la bonne taille pour moi. Je le pris délicatement des mains de Tante Kangaskhan et le posa lentement sur ma tête. Il était de la taille parfaite.

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers Tante Kangaskhan, qui me regardait avec un air très satisfait.

« Ah, tu es adorable, Charmander. Je savais qu'il t'irait bien. »

Je me retournai vers Mudkip. Ses yeux étaient fixes et grands ouverts. Il semblait bouche bée.

« Mudkip? »

« Charmander… Tu es super cool avec ça! Super cool! »

Je me regardai moi-même dans le miroir de Tante Kangaskhan. Je vis mon visage de Charmander avec mon chapeau qui arrivait tout juste au-dessus de mes yeux, cachant ainsi complètement mon crane dégarni. En m'examinant attentivement, je crois que Mudkip avait raison : j'avais l'air cool.

Ravi, je remis son miroir à Tante Kangaskhan.

« Merci pour tout, Tante Kangaskhan! »

« C'est un plaisir, mes jeunes amis. Maintenant, allez accomplir de nouvelles missions… Et montrez à tous de quoi l'Équipe Orange est capable! »

Elle nous lança un clin d'œil. Je me sentais complètement revigoré et plein d'énergie. J'avais soudainement envie de me lancer à l'aventure avec mon nouveau look. Je me tournai vers Mudkip:

« Dernier arrêt : le Bureau de Poste! »

« Absolument! Allons-y, Charmander! »

« Bonne chance, les amis!, » nous dit Tante Kangaskhan, « Soyez prudents et revenez bientôt! »

« Au revoir, Tante Kangaskhan! »

Et nous étions maintenant définitivement prêts pour une nouvelle journée d'aventure…


End file.
